Engine Trouble In More Ways Than One! Revised
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: completeish The Ent crew ran into a ship but who attacked them and are they friend or foe?
1. Getting Back To Normal

**Engine Trouble… In More Ways Than One!**

**By Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Enterprise_ or the characters all I own is this fic and the character Lt. Karyn Kelly

**A/N:** if you have read this story already please reread again as I have made _many_ changes to it. Thanks

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 1 - Getting Back To Normal.

Beep beep beep beep the alarm echoed through Lieutenant Karyn Kelly's quarters. She opened her eyes to look at the clock but couldn't see a thing, her eyelids still heavy with sleep. She stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then she turned onto her side and looked at her clock again. It said 05:30am. "It can't be five hundred thirty hours already," she sighed "Feels like I got no sleep." she dragged herself out of bed and got ready for her shift in engineering.

She was just about ready and was starting to put her hair up in a ponytail when her door chimed "Who is it?" she called, her voice sounding almost musical with it's Scottish burr.

"It's only me," a female voice replied. Karyn instantly recognized it as belong to one Ensign Hoshi Sato; she smiled to herself before saying, "Come in Hoshi."

The door opened and in walked Hoshi. She observed that Karyn was doing her hair and went to sit on Karyn's bed.

"So how are you feeling? Ready to go back to work?" she teased.

Karyn laughed a little "Yeah I'm fine now and as for getting back to work…" she paused a minute then looked at Hoshi through the mirror "I'll tell you when I get off my shift." They both laughed.

Karyn was pleased she could laugh again. Heck, she was pleased she could talk again! A week ago she had lost her voice and on top of that, she had gotten ill. She still remained her cheerful self, however… At least, until a couple of days ago when her mood had changed dramatically. Her mood had plummeted because of a letter she had received from home. Everyone tried to see what was wrong, to try and help, but she wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. Eventually she hid away from the rest of the crew. She had stayed in her quarters wouldn't talk to anyone - not even the captain! Hoshi was pleased to see her friend bright and cheery again, but she still wondered why Karyn was upset a couple of days ago. She let it pass. If Karyn wanted to talk all she had to do was ask and Hoshi would listen.

"So are we ready?" she asked bringing Karyn out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm ready." Karyn replied.

They headed toward the door and stepped out into the corridor

"Got time for breakfast?" Karyn asked.

"Sure." Hoshi replied.

"Great." Karyn smiled. They headed toward the mess hall talking about all sorts of things as they went. Then Hoshi looked at Karyn seriously.

"Karyn…" she paused, searching for the right words.

"Yeah…" Seeing Hoshi was a little hesitant to continue, she said, "You know you can always ask me anything Hoshi." They stepped into the mess hall. It wasn't very full this time in the morning.

/-They all get up ten minutes before their shifts, I expect, then rush around-/ Karyn thought, after she collected her breakfast.

It was only when she sat down that at a far table that she noticed Hoshi was no longer behind her. Karyn scanned the room for her friend and found her talking to Ensign Travis Mayweather. They both came over to her a moment later. "Mind if I join you?" Travis asked.

"No not at all, please do." Karyn replied gesturing to one of the empty seats.

"Thanks." he said with a smile and sat down " So how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks." she smiled, then turned to Hoshi.

"So what did you want to ask me earlier Hoshi?"

"Oh it's nothing important Karyn."

"Okay." Karyn shrugged and went back to eating her breakfast.

The three of them just sat there in silence, eating their breakfast and wondering what to say to each other. A few minutes later, Karyn stood up.

"Well, I'd better get going. I don't wanna be late on my first day back."

"Don't work to hard," Travis said. The three laughed; they all knew that the commander only gave the light jobs to Karyn, although no one knew why. Someone had once said to Karyn that maybe it was because the commander secretly liked her but she dismissed it immediately and hoped there was another reason.

"I'll try not to," she replied and headed off towards engineering chuckling as she went. As soon as Karyn was out of earshot, Hoshi sighed.

"What's up?" Travis asked curiously.

"Nothing Travis. Don't worry about it. Come on we better get to the bridge."

Travis nodded, though still wondering what was up with Hoshi.

On the bridge everyone was in his or her usual place. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was at tactical and sub-commander T'Pol was at the science station. The only person missing was…

"Where's the captain?" Travis asked no one in particular.

"He's gone down to engineering to see the Commander," Malcolm answered.

Down in engineering Commander Charles Tucker III (commonly known as 'Trip') smiled as Karyn entered engineering.

"Mornin' Karyn," he said in his southern accent.

"Good Morning Commander."

"Feelin' better?"

"Yes thank you, Commander. A lot better."

"That's good."

Karyn smiled and went to work. Captain Jonathan Archer watched as he noticed Trip's sudden cheeriness.

"Is there something you're not telling me Trip?"

His tone made it clear that he was asking more as a friend, not as a captain.

Trip turned to his captain and long-time friend and looked at him as if he had just asked the strangest question in the world.

"Not that I know of Cap'n," he replied.

"You're sure?"

"Positive." he smiled to show there was nothing at all the matter. Archer wasn't so sure.

" Okay." There was faint skepticism in the word, but Trip let it slide. "I'll see you later, then." He headed out of engineering.

/-I gotta be more careful, -/ Trip thought to himself as he went back to work.


	2. Realisation

**Engine Trouble… In More Ways Than One!**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Enterprise_ or the characters all I own is this fic and the character Lt. Karyn Kelly

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 2 - Realisation.

In the mess hall Trip sat staring out the window, for the first time since _Enterprise_ left earth he couldn't concentrate not even on his precious engines. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear captain Archer walk in and ask if he was okay.

"TRIP!"

He turned round "Cap'n! Sorry I must have been miles away."

"I'd say so." he sat opposite his friend and looked at him with concern.

"What?"

" I was just wondering when you were going to tell me what's up."

Trip turned back to the window and replied.

"I told ya Cap'n there's nothin wrong."

On the other side of the mess hall Malcolm, Hoshi and Travis were all wondering what was wrong with the commander.

" You know I heard that the Commander's been acting strangely lately," Travis said.

"If he has it's got nothing to do with us." Malcolm said.

"What's up with you?" Travis asked

"Nothings up with me." Malcolm replied.

"Bad day?"

Malcolm just looked at Travis.

"Has anyone seen Karyn today?" Hoshi asked changing the subject to ease the tension between them.

"Not since breakfast this morning why?" Travis answered.

"She was suppose to meet me half an hour ago."

"She's probably just busy Hoshi." Malcolm said who'd stopped looking at Travis and tried to continue with his meal.

Just then Karyn came into the mess hall went straight pass Malcolm, Hoshi and Travis and went straight towards Archer and Trip.

"Commander we need you in engineering… Commander?"

Archer turned to Karyn and asked  
"Why didn't you just use the comm. system?"

"We've been trying but got no reply… sir is the Commander all right?"

Archer knew that Trip wasn't really okay but the ship needed him so he replied "Yeah he be down in a minute." he turned back to Trip "Right Trip." making sure he knew he was needed.

"Yeah… I'll be there." he replied while still staring out the window.

Karyn nodded and headed back towards the door when she spotted Hoshi and said, "Sorry Hoshi but I won't be able to meet with you." and with that went back toward engineering without waiting for a reply.

A few minutes later Trip got up and started towards engineering his problems could wait the ship needed it's chief engineer. He started pass Jon but he felt a hand grab his arm and he looked at his friend.

"We'll talk about this later okay."  
Trip gave a nod and Jon let his arm go and off he went.  
Archer sighed and went to walk out the mess hall when a voice said   
"Sir."  
He looked round and saw Travis with Malcolm and Hoshi and went towards them.

"Travis."

" Is Commander Tucker okay?"

"What makes you think there's anything wrong?" he knew it a silly question but decided to ask it anyway.

"He's not exactly acting like himself," Hoshi answered.

"I see." he had hoped to sort it out before the whole ship found out but given the ship's size and being how obvious Trip was being he knew it was impossible. " I'm sure he's fine." -even if he won't tell me what's wrong- he added to himself.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

In her quarters Karyn was lying on her bed. The little problem in engineering had taken nearly all her energy but at least it was over now, now she could relax she closed her eyes and tried to relax but there was something that kept her from relaxing something in the back of her mind that was bothering her ever since she had found the commander in the mess hall but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She tried remembering the conversation she had with the captain then it hit her all the time she was talking to the captain the commander kept staring at her through the window.  
/-Maybe they're right… maybe the Commander does like me that's why he's been acting strange lately.-/  
She then opened her eyes, sat up, put her left hand on her right shoulder and gave it a little squeeze as if to relieve some of the tension in it.  
/-No there has to be another reason why the Commander was staring at me-/  
She stood up and went towards her mirror then she took out her hair bands and let her hair fall while shaking her head gently.  
/-Much better.-/ she thought  
And continued to brush her hair. While doing so she saw a PADD on her dresser after she put her brush away, she picked it up and went to sit on her bed. She sat there reading it. It was a letter she got a week or so ago a tear came to her eye as she read it:

_To - Lieutenant Karyn Kelly, Enterprise  
From - Kian Egan, Florida_

_Hi Karyn,  
How are you? How are things on Enterprise? I'm missing you, are you missing me? I'm afraid I've got some bad news babe; Amanda and Mark have had a… baby! Ha ha I got you there you thought it was bad news didn't you. Sorry babe I just had to do that, you know me. Yep they've had a son and called him Shane Duncan Byrne._

_ I'm afraid I really do have some bad news for you now though I'm afraid I'm breaking off our engagement Karyn, your probably thinking 'stop joking around Kian' but I'm not joking anymore I'm being serious! Strange as it may sound. Now you're probably wondering why. Well… I've been doing a lot of thinking since Enterprise left earth and who knows when you'll come back, I can't wait forever Karyn. I'm sorry but when you told me you got an offer to work on Enterprise I was hoping you wouldn't take it, that you would stay on earth with me. I know that you're a good engineer and that they wanted the best on that ship but when told me that you had already accepted the offer I tried not to sound to disappointed apparently it worked a little to well! I know I couldn't change your mind but I wish I'd tried.   
I'm afraid I have still more bad news to tell you and you'll hate me for telling you this but I thought it would be better that I told you rather than you hearing it from your sister Amanda. Well here goes… I've met someone Karyn, her name is Mary and we've been together for 3 months now, I hope you manage to find someone too, who knows you might find someone on Enterprise or maybe you already have. I know you're probably furious with me right now after I told you that I'm breaking off our engagement and then telling you that I've found someone else all in the same letter. I'll understand if you never want speak to me again but please remember that you'll always be in my heart even if we're not together and with other people._

_Love always,  
Kian _

She could still remember her reaction when she first read the letter she went from being so angry that she wanted to put her fist through the nearest bulkhead to just crying and crying and crying.  
She turned everyone away even her good friends Hoshi and Jon. She'd known them ever since she joined Starfleet; they were the first ones to know she got engaged.

She sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. /-Jon needs to know what was wrong with me a week or so ago.-/ she thought. She got up and headed towards his quarters with the letter still in her hand.  
Unknown to Karyn, Captain Archer was busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Trip although he had a pretty good idea what was wrong he just needed Trip to confirm it.

"So…" as he tried to get Trip to open up but so far it wasn't working.  
He sighed as he said "Trip, I need to know what's wrong I can't help you if you don't tell me"

"I keep telling ya Cap'n there's nothin' wrong"

"Bull." he said sternly "You haven't been acting yourself for a while now and it's starting to affect your work, now I don't want to but if I have to I'll order you to tell me and that's something I don't want to do"  
Trip looked at his friend as if to say 'You can't be serious'  
Archer looked right back at him to show that he was serious as much as he didn't want to bring his authority into the conversation he had no choice. Trip could be stubborn at times and this was one of those times.

"It's nothin' I can't handle Cap'n."

Jon was about to speak when his door chimed.  
"Come in."

"Captain I thought you might…" Karyn started to say then stopped when she saw Trip. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's okay Karyn what did you want to see me about?"

"It's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow sir, sorry to disturb you. Captain Commander." and out she went.

"Now what was all that about?" Trip said.  
Jon looked at Trip it sounded like he was back to his old self.  
" I think you know what's wrong with me you just want me to say it."

"That was kinda the idea." Jon said then smiled. "You might even feel better after saying it."

Trip looked at his captain and friend then smiled.  
"You're right I guess." He sighed, "It's Lieutenant Kelly."  
He waited for Jon's reply but got none so he continued. "I think… I think…"

"You've fallen for her haven't you."

Trip nodded and Archer sighed.

"Trip…" trying to find the right words "She's engaged."

At that moment it looked like someone had just shot Trip with a phase pistol set on kill.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Malcolm was reading the latest armoury report while heading towards his quarters occasionally looking up to make sure he didn't bump into anyone. He just rounded the corner when he did bump into someone and they both landed with a thud on the floor.

" I'm terribly sorry."   
Malcolm said after getting up and picking the two PADDs lying on the floor.

"That's okay I really should watch where I'm going."  
The person looked up and smiled.

It was only then that Malcolm recognise who he had bumped into it was Lieutenant Kelly. She got up and dusted herself down. "I wasn't really concentrating on where I was going."

"Same here." Malcolm said.

Then he handed back her PADD and went on his way and so did Karyn after a little sigh.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The next day Captain Archer sat in his ready room thinking about what to do about Trip when his door chimed.

"Come in."

"Sir I thought you might want to know what was wrong with me a week or so ago." Karyn said then seeing he was preoccupied asked "Sir are you okay shall I come back later?"

"Yeah I'm fine Karyn."

Karyn handed Jon the PADD in her hand, Jon looked at it then looked a bit confused.

"Malcolm's armoury report?"

"What?" she took the PADD back and looked at it. "How did I get this?"  
Then remembered that she'd bumped into Malcolm the previous night and him handing her back one of the PADDs in his hand.

"That means that… oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

" I bumped into Lieutenant Reed yesterday and he must of given me the wrong PADD which means he…ARGH!!!"

Seeing that Karyn was upset Jon got up and went over to her.

"Have a seat." as he gestured to the seat behind them.

"Now what's wrong?"

Karyn sighed "Okay I'll start at the beginning… a week or so ago I got a letter from Kian…"

"…And when he handed me back a PADD it must have been his PADD." she sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kian broke up with you and I'm afraid I might have even more bad news for you…"  
He stood up and went towards the window.

"What do you mean?"

Archer sighed and replied, "I found out yesterday that Trip has fallen for you, I also told him you were engaged. So I'd keep outta his way for a few days."

"So they were right," she said to her self.

"Who was right?"

"Hm… oh just a couple of crewmembers but I think avoiding the Commander is going to be a little difficult considering we both work in engineering."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

In the armoury Malcolm was checking the targeting sensors making sure that they were still in alignment, he had finished up in the armoury and made his way to the bridge to see if tactical sensors there matched. He was just out the door when he saw lieutenant Kelly coming towards him.

"Lieutenant." she called out "May I speak with you a moment it's about yesterday."

Malcolm sighed he'd been expecting this after he found out that the PADD he had wasn't his armoury report, although he was actually expecting her to turn up last night asking about it.

"Of course." he replied.

"When we bumped into each other, I believe we switched PADDs."

"Yes, I found out when I got to my quarters, your PADDs there oh by the way I'm sorry!"

" What for?"

"For giving you the wrong PADD."

Karyn laughed a little "That's okay you weren't to know … do you mind if I have it back?"

"Of course not."

" Oh and I believe this belongs to you." handing a PADD to him.

"Thank you."

And they headed off in the direction of Malcolm's quarters.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

In engineering all was not right with Commander Tucker. He was snapping at his staff for not doing even the tiniest of thing right and telling people to 'Mind their own god damn business' whenever they asked if he was all right. He was doing it so much so that someone had actually asked the captain if he could come and talk with the commander!

When Archer walked into engineering Trip was yelling at an ensign. He recognised the ensign as Mark Matsuki.

"Now go and do it properly!"

"Trip."

"Cap'n!" surprised to see Archer in engineering "What are you doing here?"

"Last I knew I was I command of this ship," he said sarcastically.

"You are."

Archer gave a little laugh and smiled "Trip I was been sarcastic."

"Huh?"

"I think we need to talk."

Then T'Pol's voice came over the comm. system.

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

"Archer."

"Captain we're receiving a distress call."

"Source."

"Two light-years away."

"I'll be right up, Archer out."

He then turned to Trip and said  
"Take it easy I don't wanna hear that my chief engineer been taken to sickbay because he wouldn't calm down." (A/N my mum's a nurse and according to her if he didn't calm down he could have a heart attack.)

Trip nodded and Archer headed towards the bridge.


	3. Attacked? By Who?

**Engine Trouble… In More Ways Than One! **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Enterprise_ or the characters all I own is this fic and the characters Lt. Karyn Kelly, Lt. Davis Adams, Ensign Mark Matsuki & Crewman Kari James.

**A/N:** (I never forget the thank yous even if this is a revised version!) I wanna say a big thank you to my friend Alun for helping me through my writer's block (Thank you sooo much Alun!) and Lt Spooky for beta reading the fic & coming up with a title.

/-Thoughts-/  
[Whispers]

Chapter 3 - Attacked By Who?

When Archer arrived on the bridge, T'Pol was already at her science station.

"Report." he said while walking towards his command chair.

T'Pol turned to Archer and replied "Captain, we are on our way to where the distress call originated from."

"Travis, how long until we get there?"

"Two hours sir." Travis replied.

Archer turned to Hoshi and asked, "Any idea what the distress call was about?"

"It sounded like they were having engine trouble."

"A distress call just 'cos of a little engine trouble?" Travis said.

"You don't sound too sure Hoshi." Archer said choosing to ignore Travis' comment.

" I'm having a little trouble understanding their language." Hoshi answered.

"Well just make sure you understand them by the time we get there. I don't wanna say or do anything and accidentally insult them without knowing what it was I said or did." He said thinking back to the incident with the Kreetassans.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

In engineering Karyn was having a hard time avoiding the commander. Although she had taken the captain's advice and tried to stay out of his way, every once in a while she found the commander looking at her in a mean way. She was glad when her shift ended but before she went out the door she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Karyn." she turned round to see one of her crewmates Lieutenant Davis Adams; he wasn't a very tall man yet he was just a bit taller than her, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah Davis."

"Wanna come around and play cards tonight?"

"Are the others coming?"

"Yep."

"Count me in then." she said with a smile.

Then someone from behind Davis said, " I thought you were leavin' Lieutenant."

"Yes Commander, I'll see ya later Davis."

Davis gave a nod as Karyn went out the door.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Travis stepped into the mess hall they wouldn't reach the distress call area for another hour yet. He grabbed some food and looked round to see if he could spot anyone he knew. He then spotted Hoshi staring out the window. At least, he thought she was staring out the window but as he got closer he realised that she was actually talking to someone although he couldn't see anyone…

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No, go ahead." Hoshi answered.

"Thanks." it was only when he sat down that he saw who Hoshi was talking to. It was Karyn; she was sitting in the shadows looking very sad.

"What's wrong Karyn?"

"Nothing Travis just a rough day that's all." She sighed "Hey do you guys wanna join our card game later?" she asks.

"Sure" Travis replied.

"Why not."

"Great. It's in Davis' quarters at twenty hundred hours."

"Who else is going?" Hoshi enquired.

"Just a few people from engineering."

"So how are things in engineering?" Travis asked before sticking a piece of food in his mouth.

Karyn gave half a smile and said, "They're okay I guess." She sighed again and looked out the window. Hoshi felt sorry for Karyn. Ever since a week or so ago things had been going wrong for her. First Kian then the commander what was next?

Karyn then turned round and said "I'm going to my quarters for a little while. I'll see you both at the card game?"

"Yeah, Davis' quarters right?" Travis answered.

"Twenty hundred hours." Hoshi added.

Karyn smiled "Yeah that's right see ya there." and proceeded out the door.

Then Travis turned to Hoshi and asked, "Is she okay?"

Hoshi sighed and replied, "No, she's not."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Let's just say she's having a few troubles in engineering."

"Engineering? I don't like the sound of that."

Then from behind them a voice said "I don't mean to interrupt but I overheard you say she was having trouble in engineering." they both turned round and saw Malcolm standing behind them.  
"You weren't by any chance talking about Lieutenant Kelly?"

"That's right." Travis answered.

"The letter."

"Sir?"   
But before Travis got an answer Malcolm headed for the door.

"What was that all about?" Travis asked a little confused.

"I don't know." Hoshi replied sounding just as confused as Travis.

"You know if Karyn's having trouble in engineering maybe you should talk to the Commander or even the Captain." Changing the subject back to Karyn.

"You know Travis that might be a good idea. Thanks." She then got up and went to find the captain.

"I didn't mean right now." He said as he watched Hoshi walk out of the mess hall.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A few minutes after Karyn entered her quarters her door chimed, she felt she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. Even though she was going to a card game later on that evening. "Go away… please." but the door kept chiming. "I said go away!" She repeated raising her voice. The door again chimed so she put away what she was reading. Then went to the door, opened it and said " Didn't you hear I said go…. Oh Lieutenant." Karyn was shocked to see it was Lieutenant Reed standing outside the door to her quarters.

"May I come in?"

"Now's not a good time sir."

"Please it's important. And please call me Malcolm when we're off duty."

"That would be inappropriate sir. You are a senior officer and it would be improper to call you other wise." Karyn stated.

Malcolm smiled at her choice of words.  
"Please."

"If you're sure it would be okay."

Malcolm gave a nod of his head, and Karyn let him in.

"Please have a seat." She offered.

"Thank you."

"What is it that you want to discuss with me s…" Karyn managed to stop herself from saying 'Sir' but just barely.

Malcolm could see that Karyn was still a little uneasy about calling him by his first name. So decided to get straight to the point.  
"I er… overheard from Hoshi and Travis that you were having a little trouble in engineering."

At that point Karyn's face fell and she turned away from him. "It's nothing serious. Really." A little worried as to where this conversation was going.

"Is it because of that letter you received?" Malcolm enquired.

Karyn smiled "No it's got nothing to do with that. Well not directly anyway." she then turned to him and asked, "You didn't read it did you?"

"A little bit." Malcolm admitted.

"I see, where exactly did you read up to?" Karyn asked, just a little annoyed that Malcolm had read her letter. Even if it was only a little part.

"Up to the part where your fiancé broke up with you."

"Well seeing as you've already read half of it you might as well read the other half!" taking the PADD out of the draw she put it in earlier and threw it at Malcolm. "And I suppose you might as well know everything else as well." Sighing, "I found out yesterday that Commander Tucker has as the Captain put it 'fallen for me' " She finished resignedly.

"I thought that might be the case." Malcolm said, choosing to ignore the PADD that had narrowly missed his ear.

"Excuse me?" Karyn asked, slightly confused.

Seeing Karyn's confusion Malcolm said "The way the Commander kept looking at you when he thought no one was looking."

"Oh…anyway the Captain told the Commander that I was engaged as I hadn't told him that Kian had broke it off, and ever since then the Commander's been giving me these really weird looks."

"And that's the trouble you're having in engineering?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah… basically." A little embarrassed that she could get upset over something as trivial as that.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it too much. The Commander will get over it"

"Ha!" Karyn laughed without humour. "You sound just like J..." she stopped herself realising that she was about to call the captain by his name. "…The Captain but you don't work with him nearly everyday. I do."

Then the comm. system buzzed. "Adams to Lieutenant Kelly."

"Kelly here, what's up Davis?"

"Are you playing cards with us or not Karyn? We're all waiting for you."

Karyn took a quick look at the clock. It said 20:20 she was twenty minutes late.  
"Sorry Davis…I didn't realise the time…I'll be right there. Kelly out"  
She turned to Malcolm and asked, "Would you like to join us Lieu…sorry Malcolm?"

"Are you sure that wouldn't be problem, I don't want to intrude."

"Of course not. As Davis would say 'the more the merrier.' " She smiled.

"If you're sure."

Karyn gave a nod and they headed off towards Davis' quarters.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

In Davis' quarters everyone was waiting for Karyn and wondering where she had got to, when the door chimed. "Could someone please get that." Davis asked.

"Hey it's your quarters Davis you answer the door." Was the reply.

With a sigh Davis got up and answered the door, and there stood Karyn with Malcolm standing beside her. "Lieutenant…" Davis said surprised "Is there anything wrong?"

"Relax Davis, I invited Malcolm" Karyn said as she walked passed him with Malcolm right behind her. "Hey guys." she called out.

"You finally made it then, and you were worried we'd forget where it was." Travis joked.

"Yeah I made it Travis," she said with a smile.

"You took ya time," a voice said.

At that point Karyn froze she recognised the voice instantly and slowly turned round in its direction. There just to the right of the door was Commander Tucker, Karyn stared in horror at the commander then suddenly said,   
"Um… perhaps we should do this some other night." And started for the door when Malcolm stopped her and whispered in her ear   
[Don't let him get to you show him that your strong enough to be round him no matter how nasty or how weird the looks you get are!]

[Thanks Malcolm.] Karyn whispered back.  
She then turned round and said "On second thought perhaps I'll stay." and took a seat next to him.

Then Malcolm took a glance at the commander and received a really nasty look in return.  
Thirty minutes into the card game the captain's voice came over the comm. system "All senior officers report to the bridge."

"Bad timing Cap'n" Trip said, "Just when I got a hand to kick your butts with!"

Everyone laughed as Trip got up and headed for the door closely followed by Hoshi and Travis.

Malcolm turned to Karyn and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

Karyn gave a nod.

"Now Lieutenant!" Trip shouted from the door.

"Coming Commander."

When all the senior staff had left Davis turned to Karyn and asked, "What's going on between you and Lieutenant Reed Karyn?"

"What are you on about Davis?" She replied.

"Oh come on Karyn! I mean first you arrive with him, then sit next to him and just a few minutes ago he asked if you would be okay. Not to mention you're both on a first name basis."

"He's right you know." Mark Matsuki put in.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Karyn remarked.

"Hello? Were you not listening to what Davis was saying?" Kari James replied.

"What is this? Gang up on Karyn day?"

"No, we just want to know what's going on"

"Between me and Malcolm?" inwardly scolding herself for calling him by his first name. They all nodded and Karyn laughed.  
"You guys think that…" she said while laughing.

Everyone looked at each other then back at Karyn who was still laughing her head off.

"It's not _that_ funny Karyn." Davis said.

"I'm sorry I'll try and calm down," she said while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey does anyone know what's wrong with the Commander?" Jamie Byrne asked changing the subject.  
As soon as Karyn heard this she stopped laughing immediately.

"No, not really Jamie." Kari replied.

"Maybe he woke up on the wrong side the bed" Mark joked.

Davis turned back to Karyn and asked, "Now that you've stopped laughing perhaps you can tell us what was so funny."

"Sorry it's just that you guys thought that there was something going on between the Lieutenant and me."

"Isn't there?" Mark enquired.

"No, there isn't we're just friends that's all." Even as she said that she wondered if it was true. Sure he had asked her to call him Malcolm but that didn't automatically make them friends right?

"Uh huh." Davis said with disbelief in his voice.

"What? It's not a crime to make friends on this ship is it?" Karyn replied sarcastically.

"But are you sure he sees it like that?" Kari asked.

"Look Kari just because you think every male on this ship likes you, doesn't mean I do!"   
Kari went red at Karyn's comment.  
"Well I better be going to my quarters. See ya in engineering tomorrow Davis, Mark."

"Night Karyn and say hi to Lieutenant Reed for me." Davis teased.

"Very funny Davis." And out she went.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

(On the bridge.)

"Captain we're approaching the distress call co-ordinates." T'Pol said.

"Put it on screen."

There on the viewscreen was a ship roughly the same size as Enterprise; it was dark red in colour with a green stripe down the middle of its hull, which made it look eerie against the backdrop of space. It seemed to be drifting, with plasma leaking out from its port nacelle.

"The ship appears to have been attacked." T'Pol reported from her science station.

"Attacked by who?" Malcolm asked.

"Let's find out, Hoshi." Archer says.

Hoshi gave a nod and opened a channel to the ship.

"I'm Captain Jonathan Archer of the Starship _Enterprise_, We received your distress call. Do you require assistance?"

"nihpleD, redael ma lufetarg reffoent esirpretnE I civoalarT. Ew eb uoy dluoc fo pihs pleh dlouw yna rof." came a reply. (Translation: Enterprise, I am Tralaovic leader of the ship Delphin. We would be grateful for any help you could offer.)

"Hoshi."

"He said his name was Tralaovic and that he'd be grateful for any help we could offer." she replied while still trying to get the universal translator to translate.

"What can we help you with?"

"Captain, dluow siht ebsi better fi ti discussed ni spahrep person. Ew ti fi acceptable." He said.

"Got it." Hoshi said and the message again repeated this time in English.

'Captain, perhaps it would be best if we discussed this in person. If it is acceptable.' Tralaovic said.

"That would be great." Archer replied.

"I shall come to your ship with one other after the resting period and discuss we will."

"We look forward to meeting you. Enterprise out."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The next morning the comm. buzzed in captain Archer's quarters.

"Archer."

"Sir, Tralaovic is requesting to dock."

"I'm on my way. Inform Trip and T'Pol to meet me at the docking port. Archer out."

On his way to the docking port Archer met up with T'Pol and Trip in the turbolift.

"What do you know about these people?" he asked T'Pol.

"They're Samozans a peaceful race who like to keep to themselves, but when angered they are far from peaceful."

"Isn't everyone." Trip remarked.

Archer smiled at Trip's comment and said, "I'll make sure to stay on their good side."

This made Trip laugh a little, and when they reach the docking port Trip opened the door and the Samozans stepped through.

They had red skin and wore a veil type material that covered their eyes, their uniform was grey in colour with a criss-cross pattern on their chest up near their shoulders was a picture of a planet.

"Welcome to Enterprise, I'm Captain Archer and this is my Science Officer Sub-Commander T'Pol and my Chief Engineer Commander Tucker." Gesturing to each in turn.

"I am Tralaovic of the ship Delphin and this is Taiyalievis my Engineer." Gesturing to the person behind him, "We thank you for inviting us to your magnificent Ship. And for greeting us so happily! "  
He said, pointing at Trip.

"It was our pleasure." Archer said smiling.

"Leader, we must get our engines fixed before they return!" Taiyalievis said to Tralaovic.

"Don't you think I know that!" Tralaovic shouted back. "Please forgive my engineer Captain we are not used to dealing with other cultures."

"Please forgive my rudeness." Taiyalievis apologised.

Archer gave a nod then held out his arm towards the corridor and said "Please."

And started towards the bridge.

"What may we assist you with?" T'Pol asked.

"Taiyalievis"

"Yes Leader, we have managed to fix most of our systems but we don't have parts to repair our engines." He shook his head sadly.

"Well we'll see what we can do. If you would like to come engineering we'll discuss the parts you need." Trip said.

"Leader?" Taiyalievis enquired.

Tralaovic give a nod and Taiyalievis followed Trip to engineering.

"If you don't mind me asking who attacked you?" Archer asked as they stepped into the turbolift.

"We do not know who they were. They attacked us with no reason!"

"Were you carrying anything of value?" T'Pol asked as they stepped onto the bridge and headed towards the ready room.

Tralaovic shook his head; as they entered the ready room Archer said, "Please have a seat."

"Thank you. We are a peaceful people captain, we no argument with anyone. We simply wish to left alone." Tralaovic stated.

"Do you think they'll come back?"

"We believe so, they had enough fire power to destroy our ship but we managed to make them retreat. Then they threatened to return and finish us off!"

"You made contact?" T'Pol said.

"Not exactly. They would not answer our hails."

"So how do you know they'll return?" Archer asked.

"Because they told us so!" he replied jumping up from his seat.

He was getting angry T'Pol and Archer could see it, then the comm. system buzzed.

"Archer."

"Sorry to bother you Sir but the Samozans asked if their Leader would return. They said something about the Opalteen Council?" Hoshi answered.

"If you'll excuse me Captain, I must return to my ship." Tralaovic said with some urgency.

"Tell them he'll be right there."

"Aye Sir."

"Archer out."

"If you do not mind me asking where my engineer is?" His anger was suddenly gone.

"He's in engineering T'Pol will take him. I'll send some people over when we have the parts you require."

"Thank you captain."

"If you'll follow me." T'Pol said as they headed out the door.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

(Engineering.)

One hour after the Samozans had left the ship the captain's voice came over the comm. system.  
"Lieutenant Kelly report to my ready room."

"You're in trouble." Davis teased.

"Very funny Davis." Karyn replied.

"Maybe he wants to talk about what's going on between you and Lieutenant Reed." Mark joked.

Karyn sighed. Ever since the night of the card game Davis and Mark had been teasing her that there was something going on between her and Malcolm.  
"I already told you guys there's nothing going on between us." Karyn answered while going out the door.

"We know." Davis replied while giving Mark a disbelieving look, which made him laugh.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Cap'n let me go and help fix that ship." Trip begged.

"No Trip, I need you here just in case the ship that attacked the Samozans comes back. I'll need my chief engineer in engineering." Archer replied.

Trip was about to argue some more when the door chimed.

"Come in."

The door opened and Karyn asked, "You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes Karyn…. Come in."  
Archer looked at Trip for a reaction of Karyn walking in the room but saw none so he turned back to Karyn and said, "I take it you heard about the ship across from us."

"Yes sir, Malcolm…I mean Lieutenant Reed told me about it." Karyn answered.

"He would." Trip said quietly.

"I want you and Ensign Matsuki to go over and help in anyway you can."

"Yes sir."

"Tralaovic is expecting you."

Karyn gave a nod and headed out the door.

"You're gonna send her." Trip said.

"You have a problem with that Commander."

"No sir."

Archer sighed "Trip you gotta get over this."

"I dunno what you're talkin' bout Cap'n." Trip replied.

"You've been giving Lieutenant Kelly hell ever since I told you she was engaged."

"Who told you that Cap'n?" Trip asked in an inquisitive way.

"It doesn't matter who told me Trip, but I think you should apologise to Lieutenant Kelly especially since she's no longer engaged."

"No longer engaged…sir." Surprise as well as excitement in Trip's voice.

"That's right. Her fiancé broke it off, so now she's not only got to deal with that but also you giving her hell because she was engaged."

"Perhaps you're right Cap'n." and with that Trip left the ready room heading towards the launch bay.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(Launch bay)

"Right Mark let's get going." Karyn said.

Mark gave a nod and they started to descend into Shuttle Pod two. Just as Karyn was about to close the shuttle pod hatch Trip appeared.

"Karyn you got a minute." He asked.

"Not really Commander." She replied.

"We need to talk I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately." Trip said in a rush.

"That's okay, how about we talk when I get back?" Karyn pleaded, wanting to get under way.

"Sure."

And with that Karyn closed the hatch.

"What was that all about?" Mark asked curiously as they left Enterprise.

"I think the Commander's finally come to his senses." Karyn said with a smile.

"So how's Lieutenant Reed?" Mark asked a couple of minutes later breaking the silence between them.

Karyn laughed a little then said, "You guys are never going to believe that there's nothing going on between us are you?"

"We might if it weren't for the fact that you've been hanging around a lot together lately." Mark replied in a sly way.

"How do you mean Mark?"

"Oh come on Karyn, first you bring him to the card game…"

"That reminds me." Karyn said interrupting him "Who invited the Commander?"

"Huh? The Commander?" he replied slightly confused.

"To the card game."

"Oh…I think it was Jamie. Believe me we were all just as surprised as you were when he first came in."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Karyn muttered, thinking about when she first walked in.

"Anyway… Where was I?" Mark said, trying to remember what he was saying before he got interrupted.

"You were on about me bringing Malcolm to the card game." Karyn replied without thinking.

"Oh yeah…" he continued, trying to hide a smile. -She obviously hasn't realised that she's called the Lieutenant by his first name.-

"Tell me on the way back. I don't think the Captain of that ship or Captain Archer would be very pleased if you crashed the pod into their ship." Karyn remarked.

"Spoil sport." Mark replied and concentrated with docking with the Delphin.


	4. Amnesia

**Engine Trouble… In More Ways Than One! **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Enterprise_ or the characters all I own is this fic and the characters Lt. Karyn Kelly & Ensign Mark Matsuki

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 4 - Amnesia.

On board the Delphin Taiyalievis was waiting for them.

"Greetings to our ship." He said, "Leader, sends his sorrows, he has to attend to ship."

"That's okay. I'm Lieutenant Kelly and this is Ensign Matsuki." Karyn said, gesturing to Mark beside her.

"Greetings to you both. Taiyalievis is my name, parts you bring to fix engine?"

"Yes we have your engine parts." Mark answered.

"Then I take you to engine." Taiyalievis said.

As they walked down the ship's 'corridor' they were amazed by the ships interior. Unlike its dark red hull the inside of the ship was bright in contrast with brightly coloured bulkheads and doors.

"Your Commander busy with ship? I thought he would like to see our beautiful place." Taiyalievis said extending his arms out at the ship.

"No he…ouch!" Mark yelped in pain as Karyn kicked him.

She didn't want to offend these people especially since they were on _their_ ship.

"The Commander sends his apologies but he had some important work to do on _Enterprise_." Karyn replied she hoped it sounded better than 'the Captain ordered him to stay on _Enterprise_.'

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Back on _Enterprise_ Trip was staring out the mess hall window again but this time he was looking at the Delphin and wondering if Karyn was okay. He was also thinking about what an idiot he had been during the past couple of days, especially the way he treated Karyn. He owed her an apology. In fact, he owed nearly the whole ship an apology.  
Just then the mess hall doors opened and Malcolm walked in.  
/-I could start by apologisin' to Malcolm-/ he thought.

"Malcolm." Trip called.

"Commander, is there something I can help you with?" Malcolm asked.

"Sit down. I wanna talk to ya." Trip said.

Malcolm sat down although a little confused about what the commander wanted to talk about. Ever since the card game he had been ignoring Malcolm and now he wanted to talk?

"I wanna apologise for being an idiot." Trip says apologetically.

Malcolm just looked at Trip confusion written all over his face.  
"Sir?"

"I shouldn't have ignored you the way I have and shouted at you at the card game."

It all made sense now the commander was apologising for his actions about Karyn.

"Don't you think you should be apologising to Kar…Lieutenant Kelly."

"Don't worry I will be just as soon as she gets back." He replied looking at the Delphin wistfully.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

On the bridge Karyn was reporting in.

"How's it going?" Archer asked.

"Okay so far sir. Their engines are a little complicated. I think it would have been better if you had sent the Commander over here sir." Karyn replied.

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine Karyn. Keep us informed. _Enterprise_ out."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(On the Delphin.

"That reminds me Karyn." Mark said as Karyn put away her communicator.

"Hmm." she replied busy with the Samozan's engine.

"Why did you kick me earlier?" Mark asked handing her the tool she just asked for.

"Lets just say I was keeping the peace." She replied knowing that there was other Samozan's around the engine room.

"Huh?"

Karyn was just about to explain when the ship rocked, throwing her off balance.  
"What was that?" she asked Mark while he helped her up from the floor.

"Hey." Mark shouted at the nearest Samozan "What's going on?"

The Samozan looked confused and the ship rocked again then they heard someone say  
"Engineer we need you!"

"I think it's safe to say the ship's being attacked." Karyn said thinking back to what Malcolm had told her before she left Enterprise.

"Great just what we don't need." Mark replied sarcastically.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(Back on Enterprise.)

"Who the hell are they?" Archer asked no one in particular.

"They won't answer our hails." Hoshi said.

"Keep trying Hoshi." Archer said staring at the ship firing at the Delphin.

"The ship doesn't match anything in the Vulcan database." T'Pol stated.

"That's helpful." Travis said sarcastically.

"I believe it's safe to assume that this is the same ship that attacked the Delphin before." T'Pol continued ignoring Travis' comment.

"The Delphin can't take much more of that sir." Malcolm reported from his station.

"Hoshi?" Archer asked.

Hoshi shook her head.   
Archer sighed and walked toward his command chair while saying, "Polarize the hull plating. Malcolm bring the phase canons online."

"Phase canons ready sir." Malcolm said.

He looked at Hoshi once again in hope she would say she was getting something from the attacking ship but she shook her head again, answering his unasked question.

"Let's get their attention. Malcolm." Archer said.

"Firing phase canons… direct hit." Malcolm reported.

The attacking ship stopped firing on the Delphin and slowly turned round to face _Enterprise_.

"It looks like we got their attention all right." Travis said.

Then the ship started to fire at them.

"Return fire!" Archer shouted.

After few more exchanges of weapons fire the attacking ship fled, as Enterprise was too much for it.

"It looks like we showed them." Travis said.

Archer smiled at Travis' comment and said  
"Enterprise to Lieutenant Kelly."  
But there was no response he tried again.  
"Lieutenant Kelly please respond."

There was silence on the bridge as all were wondering what was going on over on the Delphin. Archer tried once more.   
"Enterprise to Ensign Matsuki."

Once again there was silence and then a voice said:

"Ensign Matsuki here sir."

Everyone breathe a sigh of relief all except Trip who had arrived on the bridge a few minutes ago.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sir a few cuts and bruises but other than that I'm okay."

"Lieutenant Kelly?" Archer asked.

"Lieutenant Kelly been injured sir she's unconscious." Mark replied his voice shaky.

"Karyn." Malcolm and Trip said quietly at the same time.

"And the Samozans?" Archer asked trying to act and sound as captainly as he could.

"As far as I can tell they're all okay." Mark answered his voice steadying.

"How far did you get with the repairs to their engines?" T'Pol asked.

"They're injured and all you're worried about is whether they completed their repairs." Trip said with concern and anger in his voice. But he got no reply.

"We managed to fix their impulse drive before we got attacked." Mark replied.

"Sir Tralaovic is hailing us." Hoshi said.

"I want you and Karyn back as soon as possible understand?" Archer said closing the conversation.

"Yes sir."

"Good. _Enterprise_ out." He then turned to Hoshi and said, "Put him through."

"_Enterprise_ we thank you for defending us. We hope you are not damaged too heavily." Tralaovic says.

"Nothing too serious. How about you?" Archer replied.

Tralaovic didn't answer for a moment then said  
"We have no fatalities."

"If you don't mind I'm asking my people to return to Enterprise. One of them is badly injured and we need to get her back as soon as possible." Archer stated.

"I understand Captain and I thank you for the work they have done. We will fix the warp engines when we return home." Tralaovic said understandingly.

"It was our pleasure. How far is it to your…. home?"

"Only four days away at slow speed. You are welcome to come see our home, I am sure the Opalteen council would like to thank you for saving us."  
There was a voice that said something in the background but it was not loud enough to hear what was said. It was soon silenced by Tralaovic's quick outburst of 'Silence!'

"Thank you. We'd be… honoured to see your… home." Archer replied.

Tralaovic gave a nod of his head and said  
"We go when your crew return." And ended the transmission.

"Archer to Phlox."

"Go ahead Captain." Phlox answered.

"Meet me in the launch bay."

"On my way. Phlox out."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(In Sickbay.)

Archer walked into sickbay along with Trip and Malcolm.

"How are they?" Archer asked Phlox.

"Ensign Matsuki is going to be fine aside from a few bruises." Phlox replied.

"And Karyn?" Trip asked.

"Her injuries were more severe. She's got a concussion and a broken arm."

Archer walked over to Mark and asked.  
"What happened?"

Mark looked at his captain then down at the floor and sighed.  
"We were in the engine room when the Delphin was attacked… everything happened so quickly I…" trying to remember what happened. "…We were all trying to keep the engines from blowing up…then she crashed into a wall while trying to help me…"

"Go on." Archer said.

"I heard someone shout something… I looked over to see Karyn holding her right arm then…" he stopped as if he was reliving the moment over again.

"Then what!" Trip said impatiently suddenly appearing beside Archer.

Mark lifted his head and said.  
"She was on the other side of the room, just laying there lifeless." He looked like he was going to cry. "Then _Enterprise_ tried contacting but she wouldn't move… she wouldn't move."

"Get some rest." Archer said understandingly.

Then both he and Trip walked back to where Karyn was now surrounded by Malcolm and Phlox.

"How long will she be unconscious?" Malcolm asked.

"It's hard to say." Phlox answered.

"Keep us informed." Archer requested.

Phlox gave a nod of his head and the three of them went back towards the bridge.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Over the next couple of days Trip and Malcolm paid regular visits to sickbay to check on Karyn but she was always in the same unconscious state.  
Then as they began to approach the Samozans home world:

"Sickbay to Bridge."

"Go ahead doctor."

"Captain I believe Lieutenant Kelly is regaining consciousness." Phlox reported.

"I'm on my way. Bridge out."

When Archer entered sickbay Trip was already there.

"Captain." Phlox called out.

Archer headed over to him.

"Before you go and see her I have to warn you that I believe that she is suffering from amnesia." Phlox stated.

"How much can she remember?" Archer asked.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest." Phlox replied

Archer sighed, "Thank you doctor."

Phlox gave a nod and went to attend one of his creatures.

"How are you feeling Karyn?" Archer asked as he approached her.

"Fine thank you sir." she replied, "If you don't mind me asking why I am in sickbay?"

"You mean you don't remember being on the Samozans ship?" Trip asked.

"Samozan?" Karyn asked confused.

Archer decided to see just how far back Karyn's amnesia went so he asked her.  
"Karyn do you remember getting a letter from Kian, telling you that he was going to break off your engagement?"

Karyn's eyes widen "How did you know about that? I only got that letter two days ago."

Archer sighed once again before saying "Phlox tells me that you're suffering from amnesia."

"Amnesia." Trip repeated partly shocked.

"If he's right then how do I get my memory back?" Karyn asked.

"Hopefully it will come back by itself, if you take it easy for the next couple of days." Phlox said suddenly appearing beside Karyn. "But there's no guarantee that it will come back."

"Does that mean I can leave?"

"If you take it easy." Phlox replied.

On their way out they ran into Malcolm.  
"How are you feeling Karyn?" he asked.

"Fine thank you sir." She replied.

Malcolm looked confused as to why she had suddenly called him 'sir'.

Trip saw the confusion on his face.  
"Malcolm I think we had better talk."

And he led Malcolm away telling him what Phlox said.

"You must be hungry." Archer suddenly said.

"Just a little." Karyn replied.

As they walked toward the mess hall Karyn asked  
"Captain, how much of my memory am I missing?"

Surprised at her question he replied  
"Why do you ask?"

"It was just way the Lieutenant Reed looked confused when I called him 'sir'. It was as if he was expecting me to call him something else. Then a few minutes after I 'woke up' the Commander was at my bedside apologising about something I don't even remember happening."

As they entered the mess hall Archer said  
"The last thing you remember is getting the letter from Kian." She gave a nod of her head, "Then I'd say about two and a half weeks."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Amnesia." Malcolm repeated.

Trip nodded Malcolm had reacted with a little more shock than he had expected.

"How much can she remember?" He asked thinking back to when she called him 'sir'.

"From what I heard she thinks that her fiancé has just broken up with her." Trip answered.

"And she can't remember anything after that."

"Unless the Cap'n tells her I don't think she does."

"I see." Malcolm said.


	5. Dinner?

**Engine Trouble… In More Ways Than One! **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Enterprise_ or the characters all I own is this fic and the characters Lt. Karyn Kelly, Lt. Davis Adams & Ensign Mark Matsuki.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 5 - Dinner?

"How you feeling Karyn?" Travis asked as they walked down the 'corridor'.

"Great thanks Travis." She replied in a cheerful voice. "Although I wish I could remember what happened over the past few weeks."

"I'm sure it will come back to you. Just give it time."

"Yeah… I guess so."

"So where are you off to?" Travis inquired. "I thought the doc told you to take it easy."

"He did and who told you?"

"Hoshi." He replied.

"I should of known it would be Hoshi. How is she anyway I haven't seen her for a while." She said changing the subject.

"She's fine, you wouldn't be heading to engineering would you." Travis answered wondering why Karyn was avoiding his earlier question.

"No why do you ask?" Karyn replied curiously.

"I heard that the Commander won't let you go near there."

"Where did you hear that? Wait let me guess… Hoshi." Karyn said answering her own question.

"Actually I heard it from Davis."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you mean you didn't know." Travis said in a half surprised voice.

Then from behind them a voice said  
"Hey Travis wait up."  
They both stopped and turned round to see Trip walking towards them.

"Now's your chance to ask him." Travis said quietly to Karyn.

"Huh?" forgetting what they were just talking about.

"About not being allowed in engineering." Travis reminded her.

"Oh right."

"So what were you guys talkin' 'bout?" Trip asked as he joined them.

"We were talking about you actually sir." Travis answered as they started walking again.

"Really, well I hope you were saying nice things." Trip teased.

"Actually Travis was telling me that you won't let me near engineering." Karyn said.

"And who told Travis?" Trip asked.

"Is it true sir?" Karyn asked taking the pressure off Travis who thanked her silently.

"Yeah it's true." Trip answered.

"May I ask why?"

"Phlox told ya to take it easy, an' if ya in engineerin' you ain't gonna be doin' that."

Karyn sighed he was right; she wouldn't take it easy if she was there.

"Where ya headed anyway?" Trip asked repeating Travis' earlier question.

"I'm going to see the Captain." Karyn said answering his question.

"Anything wrong?" Travis asked remembering the last time she had a problem.

"No he said he would help me in trying to get my memory back."

"Well good luck." Travis said as they reached the captain's quarters.

"Thanks Travis."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Malcolm was heading towards his quarters after a long day, and he found that he wasn't concentrating as much as he should be. He realised this after the captain had said his name for the third time on the bridge, at the time he was thinking about Karyn and how she was. What he couldn't figure out was why he was constantly thinking about her. When a voice from behind him said, "How are you doing?" He jumped at the sound of the voice. Malcolm was rarely caught unawares, and turned to see Hoshi behind him.

"I'm sorry?" indicating that he didn't hear her the first time.

"I asked how you were doing." Hoshi repeated.

"Fine thank you Hoshi." He replied as they continued walking.

"You didn't seem fine on the bridge." Hoshi said slyly.

"I…" Malcolm stuttered.

"Don't worry Lieutenant your secret's safe with me." Hoshi said matter-of-factly.

"Secret?" Malcolm said slightly confused.

"That you like Karyn."

Could that be it? Could that be why he was constantly thinking of her? No he was just worried about her in a friendly way wasn't he?

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ensign." Using her rank instead of her name to make sure she knew to drop the subject.

Hoshi smiled, she noticed that he wanted to drop the subject showing that he didn't know if she was right or not.

"Sure you do, otherwise it wouldn't have taken the Captain so long to get you to answer him on the bridge." She said reminding him.

Malcolm blushed at the thought of that embarrassing moment.

/-I knew it! He does like her!-/ Hoshi thought.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(Captain Archer's quarters)

"So nothing happened between any of us." Karyn said as Jon filled in the gaps in her memory.

"Not that I'm aware of." Jon answered, "Although you were getting on with Malcolm pretty well." He said, thinking back to how Malcolm was acting on the bridge earlier.

"Lieutenant Reed?" Karyn queried

"Maybe he wants to talk about what's going on between you and Lieutenant Reed." She suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Jon said a little confused.

"It's what Mark said in engineering." She replied, "He was teasing me about something between the Lieutenant and me, but I can't remember what it was he was teasing me about."

"Sounds to me like your memory's returning." Jon stated, "Can you remember anything else?"

Karyn thought for moment then shook her head "No sorry."

Then the comm. system buzzed.  
"T'Pol to Captain Archer."

"Archer here." He said as he tapped the comm. system on the wall.

"Captain, Tralaovic wishes to speak to you."

"Put him through."

"Captain, I regret to inform you that the Opalteen Council has overruled me. They will not allow you to visit our home." Tralaovic said.

"I understand I hope we meet up again someday."

"As do I. Your crew recovered?" Tralaovic asked.

"They're doing well." Archer replied a bit confused as to why Tralaovic asked.

"If it is acceptable Taiyalievis and I would like thank them for fixing our engine."

Archer was a bit hesitant at Tralaovic's request. Should he let Karyn speak to a species she can't remember helping? Or should he say that they were unavailable? But before he could answer Tralaovic noticed Karyn in the background.

"Taiyalievis is she one of the two?" Tralaovic asked.

Taiyalievis looked and replied   
"Yes Leader, she is one who was damaged."

"We thank you for your time in fixing our engine." Tralaovic said to Karyn.

Karyn looked confused what was he on about fixing their engine? She turned to Jon who gave a nod of his head apparently he still had a little more to tell her.

"Uh… you're welcome… I guess… glad we could help." She said trying to think of something suitable to say.

Then both Tralaovic and Taiyalievis gave a nod and ended the transmission.

Karyn then turned to Jon and said  
"Fixed their engine?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I think we better get outta here before their council decide we're a threat." He said as he headed towards the door.

"Right." Karyn said.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The next morning Karyn lay in her quarters Jon wouldn't let her return to duty until tomorrow and she had promised Phlox that she would take it easy until then. The only problem was that she was bored she wasn't even allowed in engineering, as the commander wouldn't let her, although she understood why he wouldn't. This meant that she had nothing to do but lay about which was something she hated, even back on Earth she was always doing _something_ because she couldn't stand doing _nothing_. Maybe that was why Kian loved her so. She snorted at that word 'loved' he _had_ loved her but now he was with another. She sighed /-Argh! I can't this anymore!-/ she thought as she sat up, then the door chimed but she didn't hear it. /-I have to do something!-/

She got up and was about to reach for uniform when a voice said, "You're off duty remember." She turned round startled by the voice and saw Jon standing at her door.

"I knocked but you didn't answer." He said answering her unasked question.

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention." She replied.

"At the door or your uniform." Jon remarked as he stepped into her quarters.

"At the door and I guess I reached for my uniform outta habit." Karyn answered. "I'm not used to doing nothing you know."

"I understand that Trip won't let you near engineering."

"Now you know why I'm bored." She said with a little laugh.

Jon smiled.

"Not that I don't appreciate the company but what exactly are you doing here." she asked as she realised that she was still in her night stuff and looked a little embarrassed.

"I came to see if you've remembered anything else." Jon answered referring to yesterday. He then realised why she was suddenly embarrassed and added, "Perhaps I should come back later."

"If you don't mind." Karyn replied.

And with that Jon turned to leave. When she heard the door close Karyn began to change into her civilian clothing and proceeded out the door, where she bumped into Malcolm.

"Sorry Lieutenant." She apologised.

"It's okay I was actually coming to see you." He replied.

"You were?" she said a little surprised.

"Yes I was wondering how you doing." Malcolm said.

"I'm doing well thank you sir." She smiled.

They stood there for a while not knowing what to say each other when Karyn said  
"Um… the Captain told me how well we use to get on and that I used to called you by your first name."

"That's right."

Karyn again stood there wondering what to say. She wanted to ask if she could start to call him by his first name again but knew it was improper to ask.

Malcolm could see that she wanted to ask him something but didn't think it proper.  
"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" he says hoping to get her to open up.

"I er… was wondering if er…" Karyn said a little uneasily.

"If it would be all right for you to start calling me Malcolm again?" he says finishing her sentence for her.

Karyn gave a nod and went a tad shade of pink at the request she had just asked.

"Of course I don't mind." He answered with a small smile.

"You know about the letter don't you." Karyn suddenly said.

Malcolm looked shocked for a moment.   
"Yes I accidentally picked it up when we bumped into one another a week ago."

"I'm sorry." Karyn apologised.

"What for?" Malcolm asked confused.

"I get odd bits of my memory back and confuse people by saying them out loud." She explained.

"Well it's nice to see that you might be getting your memory back." Malcolm smiled.

"You're right." She says returning the smile; "I should see it like that instead of thinking how annoying it is."

Malcolm felt like his knees were going to give in when she smiled. /-Why do I feel like this? How can this woman bring me to my knees so easily? -/ He thought /-Could Hoshi be right? Could I possibly like Karyn that way?-/

"Man I'm starved." Karyn said bringing Malcolm out of his thoughts.

"I take it you haven't had anything to eat yet."

"Not since yesterday." She laughed. "But first I want to go and see the Commander."   
Heading towards engineering.

"I thought he wouldn't let you near engineering." Malcolm said as she started to walk off.

"Okay how many people actually know that?" she asked as she turned back to Malcolm.

"I believe the whole ship knows it." He answered.

"Great." She said sarcastically. "Well this should be fun."

She turned to start off again but only got a little way before saying.   
"Would it be all right if we had dinner together Lieu…" she shook her head then said "Sorry Malcolm."

"I'd love to." Malcolm replied trying to retain his composure.

"Great I'll meet you in the mess hall after your shift ends. And perhaps you can fill in a few gaps that the Captain didn't." then started off towards engineering again.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

In engineering Trip was talking to Mark.

"So how ya feelin'?" he asked.

"Better thank you sir." Mark answered. "Do you know how Karyn is?"

"I'm doing just fine thanks Mark." A voice said.

They both turned to see...

"Karyn." Mark said surprised to see her in engineering.

She was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue and white top that had picture of a dog wearing sunglasses on it.

"Now I thought you not to come to engineerin' until tomorrow." Trip said to her smiling at her top. The dog reminded him of Porthos.

"You did Commander, but I wanted to talk to you. And I can hardly stay outta here when I know it's where you'll be." She said walking towards them.

"I better get back to work." Mark said not wanting to get involved.

"So what did you want to talk to me 'bout?" He asked.

"I wanted to say apology accepted." She said.

"What?" Trip replied a little confused.

"You apologised to me in sickbay. At the time I didn't understand why you were apologising as far as I knew you had done nothing wrong." She explained, "Then the Captain told me that you were giving me a hard time and why you were. And now that I know why I just wanted to say apology accepted." She smiled.

"Yeah I'm sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay. Well I better go before I start thinking I'm here to work." She joked.

But Trip didn't get the joke.  
"Don't ya even think 'bout workin'. You're…"

"Suppose to be taking it easy. Yes I know I've only heard that from nearly everyone on the ship." she said mildly irritated interrupting him. "I'll see ya tomorrow"

She turned to leave when Trip asked.  
"Hey ya wanna get a bite to eat or something?"

She turned back and replied "Sorry Commander…"

"Trip." He interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Trip."

"That would be inappropriate sir. You are a senior officer and it would be improper to call you other wise." As Karyn said this she couldn't help but feel that she had said it all before but couldn't think where. /-Damn amnesia.-/

Trip chuckled at what she had just said which confused Karyn.

"Sir?"

"You sound just like Malcolm ya know that." He says.

Karyn went a little pink at the comparison made between her and Malcolm.

"Trust me, I wouldn't of said it otherwise." Trip said.

"I… uh okay Com…" she stopped when Trip gave her a look that said 'now what did I just tell you.'  
"…Trip but I'm having lunch with Lieutenant Reed. Maybe some other time."

"Sure." /-Lucky guy.-/ he thought.

Karyn smiled and headed out of engineering.

Trip turned back to start working again when he saw Mark and Davis staring at him.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing." They replied and went back to work.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(Captain's ready room)

The door chimed.

"Come in." Archer said while reading his screen.

The door opened and in walked Trip.

Archer looked away from his screen and said  
"Trip, anything wrong?"

"No." Trip replied and started to look round the ready room.

"I hardly think that you came up here just to have a look round." Archer said turning his screen off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. You get a pretty good view from here don't ya." Trip answered looking out the window.

Archer sighed the last time he saw Trip act like this it was a week ago over Karyn and he figured it was about her again.  
"What's she done this time?" he asked knowing the response he was going to get.

"Sir?" Trip said now taking a seat.

"Karyn, Trip what's Karyn done this time?" Jon repeated.

"Nothin' she just came to engineerin' to say she forgave me."

/-If that was it you wouldn't be here acting like this.-/ Jon thought.  
"Anything else?" he asked hoping that Trip would come straight out with whatever it was that was bothering him.

"Nope." Trip replied.

/-This maybe a little harder than I thought.-/  
"Trip." Jon said while standing up from his desk and taking a seat near him. "If that's it I doubt that you would be here acting like this." Voicing his earlier thought.

"Acting like what Cap'n?" Trip asked then suddenly realised what Jon was talking about, "Sorry."

"Now will you tell me what else Karyn said I doubt she went all the to engineering to just say that she forgave you." Jon asked.

"Actually that's all she wanted to do, even though I told her not come to engineerin' until tomorrow." Trip stated with a little sadness in his voice. "Did you know that she has a shirt with a dog on that looks like Porthos?" he smiled at the memory.

"No I didn't I'll have to ask her about it." Trying to think how the dog would look like Porthos. "If that's all she said then why are you…"

"Here… acting the way I did a week ago?" Trip said finishing Jon's sentence for him.

Jon nodded.

"Did you also know that she's havin' lunch with Malcolm?"

/-So that's it-/ Jon thought.  
"Trip jealousy doesn't suit you."

"Why should I be jealous of Malcolm? He's only the luckiest person on the whole damn ship!" Trip said raising his voice a little.

"I'm sure there's nothing going between them. She probably just wants to know things that I didn't tell her." Jon said trying to calm Trip down.

"Oh and how do you know that? I thought you told her everything." Trip spat.

"Because she asked me Commander." Archer said using his command voice and remaining calm.

"I'm sorry Cap'n I dunno what came over me." Trip said in shock.

There was silence in the room for a while then Trip asked  
"She asked you?"

"That's right, and I haven't told her everything. She's still to be told about the Samozans and her accident." Jon answered his voice returning to normal.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Malcolm's shift had just ended and he was on his way to the mess hall to have dinner with Karyn. /-I wonder what she meant when she said 'perhaps you can fill in a few gaps that the Captain didn't.'-/ He walked into the mess hall expecting Karyn to be waiting but after a quick look round he saw that she wasn't there yet, was he early? He couldn't be she had said after his shift ended didn't she? He was about to sit at a nearby table and wait when he heard his name called. He turned in the direction of the voice to see the captain and commander; he went over out of politeness.

"Captain, Commander"

"Would you care to join us Malcolm?" Jon asked.

"Thank you sir but I'm waiting for Lieutenant Kelly." Malcolm replied.

Trip gave Jon a 'told you so' look then said   
"But she's not here yet."

"Yes I know." Malcolm said looking round the mess hall once more.

"How about sitting with us until she arrives, we're much better company than an empty table." Jon joked.

"Thank you sir." Malcolm answered and sat down.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(Sickbay.)

"Can I go yet?" Karyn asked impatiently.

"Just one more test then you may leave Lieutenant." Phlox replied.

"But that's what you said twenty minutes ago." She moaned looking at the time she was already late with her meeting with Malcolm.

"You seem to be in hurry today. Any particular reason?" Phlox asked.

"I'm suppose to be having dinner with Lieutenant Reed at this very moment." She replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You're having dinner with Malcolm." A voice said from the door.

Karyn turned her head towards the door and said  
"Hey Hoshi, yeah I'm having dinner with Malcolm."

"When did this happen?" Hoshi asked as she walked towards Karyn.

"What do you mean when did this happen?" Karyn asked trying to get up.

"These tests will be over a lot quicker if you lay still." Pushing her back down "Is there something I can do for you Ensign?" Phlox asked turning to Hoshi.

"Not really I just came to see Karyn." Hoshi replied.

"But how did…" Karyn said trying to get up again.

"Lieutenant." Phlox said a little annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry… ouch!" she cried out.

"Sorry." Phlox said.

But Karyn had a feeling that he did that on purpose.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

In the mess hall Malcolm was wondering where Karyn was, not that the captain and commander weren't very good company it was just that he felt he was more like eating with them instead of Karyn. He was getting worried that she wouldn't turn up she was already half hour late. /-Where is she?-/ he was constantly staring at the door only occasionally turning round when the captain or commander asked him something. Both Trip and Jon noticed Malcolm constantly staring at the door and giving one or two word answers. /-He's worst than me.-/ Trip thought who looked at Jon it appears he had thought the same thing.

"I'm sure she hasn't forgotten Malcolm." Jon said.

"Yeah she's probably held up somewhere talkin' to someone." Trip added.

"Have you ever known Karyn to be late?" Malcolm suddenly asked as he turned back around to face them.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't." Jon replied thinking. "Unless you count the time she locked herself in her quarters."

"I don't really think that counts Cap'n." Trip said, "She's never been late for her shifts in engineerin' "

"So why is she late now?" Malcolm asked.

Neither Trip nor Jon had an answer. Karyn was now an hour late and by now Malcolm had given up hope that she was ever coming.

He sighed, "If you'll excuse me Captain I have things to do."

Archer gave a nod of his head and Malcolm walked out of the mess hall.

"Now that didn't go very well," Trip commented.

"He's right though I've never known Karyn to be late for anything. Especially if she's made plans to meet someone." Remembering a time back on Earth.

"Maybe she met with someone else and forgot." Trip said.

"Let's hope for her sake she didn't."


	6. Jeaousy Can Be A Bad Thing

**Engine Trouble… In More Ways Than One! **

**By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Enterprise_ or the characters all I own is this fic and the character Lt. Karyn Kelly.

**A/N:** okay I know this chapter's kinda crappy but there was no way I could really change it (and believe me I've tried!)

Conversation being remembered   
================ Start of POV  
################## End of POV

CHAPTER 6 - Jealousy Can Be A Bad Thing.

"So what we gonna do?" Trip asked.

"First we find where Karyn is." Jon replied.

"Then?"

"I haven't thought that far yet."

Trip laughed.  
"Well how 'bout I go and talk to Karyn and you go and talk to Malcolm."

"Do you really think that's a good idea Trip?" Jon asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"If Malcolm's starting to behave the way you were a week ago…" Jon started to say.

"I see what ya mean, don't worry I won't say anythin' that might upset Karyn." Trip answered while heading towards the door before Jon could say anything else.

Jon sighed and looked out of the window before getting up and leaving the mess hall himself. He needed time to think; he knew there would be trouble between those three now he just needed a way to solve it.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(Sickbay.)

When Trip entered sickbay he saw Hoshi talking to Karyn who was trying to keep still while Phlox was performing some kind of test.

"So here ya are." Trip said

Hoshi and Phlox turned round while Karyn just turned her head.

"I was talkin' to Karyn." Answering their unasked questions. "I stopped by ya quarters but ya weren't there."

"Well now you've found me." Karyn smiled, with a tinge of annoyance.

"Ya do remember that you were s'pose to meet with Malcolm." Trip asked.

The expression on Karyn's face showed that she did know.  
"Well if the doctor would hurry up with these damn tests, then maybe I might be able to salvage what's left of our 'meeting'." She said this time her annoyance was clear in her voice.

Trip walked towards Karyn then looked at Hoshi.

"Perhaps I better get going. I'll see you later okay Karyn." Hoshi said after understanding the look she got.

"Okay I'll see you later Hoshi." Karyn replied as Hoshi headed for the door.

"There you are Lieutenant, all done." Phlox said to impatient Karyn.

"Finally!" she said as she got up.

She was about to leave when Trip said.  
"He's gone."

Karyn stopped and asked.  
"What do you mean he's gone?" a little more sarcastic than she intended.

Trip turned round to face her only to find that she was still facing the door.  
"He left a couple of minutes ago." He said.

"I see. Did he say anything before he left?"

"Only that he had some things to do. He waited an hour for ya but ya never showed." Trip answered

Karyn sighed.  
"I knew I should have told Hoshi to tell him I was going to be late." She says quietly to herself.

Trip could see she was upset and was about to put his hand on her shoulder when she suddenly went off. He sighed that didn't exactly go the way he wanted it to, he decided to go after her to make sure she was all right.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

================  
(Malcolm's POV)

When I reached my quarters I locked the door. I wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone. I went and sat on my bed as the same question kept going round in my mind. Why didn't she turn up?  
Then the conversation I had with the Captain and Commander came in my mind.  
"I'm sure she hasn't forgotten Malcolm." Archer said.

"Yeah she's probably held up somewhere talkin' to someone." Trip added.

"Have you ever known Karyn to be late?" Malcolm suddenly asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't." Archer replied thinking. "Unless you count the time she locked herself in her quarters."

"I don't really think that counts Cap'n." Trip said then added, "She's never been late for her shifts in engineerin' "

"So why is she late now?" Malcolm asked.

Just then my door chimed, I shouted out "Yes?" but didn't hear any reply for a few seconds.

Then I hear "I came to see if you're alright." It's the Captain.

Now I don't know which to do to let him in or tell him to go away. I sigh and go to open the door; he is the Captain after all. After the door slides back I answer his question "I'm fine thank you sir." He looks at me with a worried look on his face I can tell what he's about to ask.

"You didn't seem _fine_ in the Mess Hall earlier." He says questionably.

There it is the question I was hoping he wouldn't ask. Okay so it's not quite a question but there's a question hidden within it and my answer to that question. I have none because he's right I wasn't all right in the mess hall. I felt… disappointed I guess no make that feel disappointed and something else which I can't really describe.

"You wanna talk about?" the Captain suddenly asks.

I'm a little shocked by his question then reply, "There's nothing to talk about sir." Trying to sound as normal as possible, "I'm fine really." I can't believe I'm lying to the Captain! It's something I thought I'd never do but here I am doing it. I then see Karyn with the Commander and suddenly I feel like the Commander's trying to take her away from me. That it was his fault that she didn't turn up, although I know it's not true as he was in the mess hall with me!

"If you don't mind sir I'll like to get some rest." I say trying to make some excuse as to why I want to stop the conversation. I'm not sure if he believes me or not if he doesn't, he doesn't show it.

"I'll see you on the bridge tomorrow then." He replies and walks away.

I close the door and lean up against it as I sigh. How can one person make me feel like this? I've been I tougher situation before and never felt like this.

###############################

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

After seeing the way Malcolm had looked when he saw her with Trip. Karyn decided to visit him and explain why she didn't meet with him as they arranged. But she wasn't expecting she would be talking through a door. And as if that wasn't bad enough now he wouldn't even talk to her!

"Malcolm, please we need to talk." Karyn pleaded.

But still she got no reply, then suddenly the door slid open and there stood a very unhappy Lieutenant Reed.

"We don't have anything to talk about Lieutenant." He said a little irated.

Karyn was surprised to hear her rank being used instead of her name. She was even more surprised by what happened next.

"Please call me Lieutenant Reed from now on. Now if you'll excuse me I'm due on the bridge tomorrow." And with that he closed the door on a very shocked Karyn.

"Malcolm…" Karyn says softly while still looking at his door, "I'm sorry."

She wanted to run, run back to her quarters; she could feel tears welling up inside of her. She shook them off and as calmly as she could walked back in the direction of her quarters. While thinking /-Why is Malcolm acting like this?-/

Unknown to Karyn someone had seen the little 'scene' between her and Malcolm.

================  
(Trip's POV)

I was on my way back from Engineerin' when I heard "Malcolm, please we need to talk."  
I was curious as to why Malcolm wasn't talkin' to this person. I cautiously approached Malcolm's quarters to find Karyn standing at his door.

/-Why on earth isn't he talking to Karyn? What's she done?-/ I wonder.  
Then the Cap'ns words appear in my mind _'What's she done this time?'_

I was about to go up to her and ask if she was okay when the door to Malcolm's quarters suddenly opened. There stood Malcolm and he looked… if you'll forgive the expression …pissed.

"We don't have anything to talk about Lieutenant." He said to Karyn.

I noted that he had used her rank instead of her name but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

"Please call me Lieutenant Reed from now on. Now if you'll excuse me I'm due on the bridge tomorrow." then he closed the door.

I don't know who was more shocked Karyn or I.   
/-What's going on with ya Malcolm? If ya just listen to what Karyn had to say, I'm sure you'll find that she has a good reason for not turnin' up.-/  
Karyn sayin' ever so softly interrupted my thoughts

"Malcolm…" what she said made me both sorry for her and angry at Malcolm for not listenin' to what she had to say. "I'm sorry."

A few minutes later Karyn walked off. I wanted to go up to Malcolm and yell at him or punch him or something for what he just did to Karyn. I tried to control my anger if I did do one of those things I might just be makin' it worse for Karyn.

/-They'll sort it out. Malcolm will realise what's he's done and go apologise. Then everything will be back to normal… I hope.-/ I thought.

I went towards my quarters, only briefly stoppin' to wonder if I should tell the Cap'n. I decided not to after all it would all be forgotten by tomorrow, I hoped.

################################


	7. A Fight In The Mess Hall

**Engine Trouble… In More Ways Than One!**

**By Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Enterprise or the characters all I own is this fic and the characters Lt. Karyn Kelly, Lt. Davis Adams, Ensign Mark Matsuki, Crewman Kari James & Ensign Jamie Byrne.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 7 - A Fight In The Mess Hall

The next day when Trip entered Engineering he hoped that Malcolm and Karyn had sorted out their little 'problem'. He didn't want Karyn to be distracted while she worked; he looked around expecting her to already be there and was surprised to see she was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Karyn?" he asked Davis as he walked passed.

"She hasn't turn up for duty yet sir." Davis replied.

This immediately worried Trip it wasn't like Karyn to be late for anything let alone her shifts in engineering. He went over to the comm. and said into it

"Tucker to Lieutenant Kelly."

There was a slight pause then he heard "Ouch! Damn it!" from the sound of it he had just woken her up.

"Kelly here sir."

"You're late Lieutenant." Trip said sternly.

"Oh no!" Trip assumed she had just looked at the time. "I'm terribly sorry sir." Came a hurried reply, "I'll be there as quick as I can Kelly out."

Before Karyn had closed the channel Trip could of sworn he had Karyn say "Ow! Damn chair!"

Then a couple of minutes later just as she said Karyn appeared in engineering and headed in Trip's direction. He was talking to Mark about the antimatter injectors.

But before she got there she heard someone say "tut tut." She looked to see who it was and saw Davis looking at her.

"Late for duty Karyn." He teased shaking his head. "That will never do."

"Very funny Davis." She said and continued towards Trip who was now waiting to speak to her.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Commander." She apologised referring to her lateness.

"What happen? It's not like ya to be late." Trip said curiously.

"I… must of not heard my alarm this morning and… overslept." Karyn answered blushing a little.

Trip could see that it wasn't the real reason why she was late but he didn't want to give away the fact that he had seen the little 'scene' between her and Malcolm.

"Perhaps we should talk about this later."

Karyn nodded pleased that he didn't ask anything further and went to work.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(Mess hall.)

Malcolm was sitting in the mess hall his shift didn't start for another hour. He sat thinking about yesterday's events. Why was he so mean to Karyn? Surely she had come to apologise and explain why she never turned up. And yet he told her that they had nothing to talk about and to start calling him Lieutenant Reed not Malcolm. The thing that really got him though was what she had said when he had closed the door on her.  
'Malcolm… I'm sorry.' Her words repeating in his mind.

"Are you okay sir?" a voice said interrupting Malcolm's thoughts.

"Hm?" Malcolm said surprised to see two worried looking ensigns looking at him.

"Travis asked if you were okay." Jamie repeated.

"Yes… I'm fine thank you Ensign." Malcolm replied.

"Are you sure? You looked outta it for a few minutes." Travis said worriedly.

"I was just thinking that's all." Malcolm answered a little embarrassed that he was so deep in thought about Karyn that he was oblivious to surroundings.

He couldn't go on duty like that. Once was enough and he doubted that the captain would be very pleased with a preoccupied armoury officer on the bridge.

Then suddenly Trip walked in and headed in Malcolm's direction. Travis noticed that he looked a little pissed.

"Come on Jamie we'd better get going." He said not wanting to get involved in what ever was about to happen.

"Huh what…" Jamie was about to say but then saw the annoyed Commander coming in their direction and suddenly agreed.

When Trip reached Malcolm he stood in front of him and said  
"You son of a bitch."

"I'm sorry?" asked a very confused Malcolm.  
/-He looks angry no scratch that pissed, but why is he angry with me? What have I done?-/

"How could you do that to her!" Trip said raising his voice a little.

Malcolm could see everyone staring at them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Commander." he said calmly and started to walk out.

"I ain't finished with ya Lieutenant!" Trip shouted.

"Well then Sir…" Malcolm said emphasising on the word 'Sir' making Trip angrier (if it was even possible). "Would you mind telling the Captain that I'll be late for duty." Turning round to face Trip.

Trip was using all his self-control from not going over there and knocking Malcolm on his ass then and there. He just stood there staring at Malcolm with his fist shaking at his side. When Malcolm saw that Trip wasn't going to say anything more he left, leaving everyone in the mess hall wondering what just went on. Most of them were staring at the commander wondering why he was so angry with the lieutenant.  
When Trip realised he was being stared at by nearly the entire room he looked at them.

"What are you all looking at!" he snapped to which everyone returned to what they were doing and Trip left.

By lunchtime the whole ship knew about what happen between Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed, but by the time the captain heard it Trip had walked into the mess hall and punched Malcolm which led to a full fledged fight. Knowing how gossip can easily become distorted on a ship the size of Enterprise and also knowing that Travis was there at the time it happened Archer went to find out what really happened before meeting up with Trip.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Care to explain Commander." Archer said as they entered the captain's mess.

"I'm sorry Cap'n. I guess I just lost it." Trip answered as he sat down.

"What could have got you so annoyed that it would make you go and yell at Malcolm in front of everyone?"

But before he got an answer the door chimed.

"Come in" Archer called out.

The door opened and Karyn walked in much to Trip's amazement.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I was talking to Hoshi." She apologised as sat down.

"You're just in time." Archer smiled.

/-Just in time to eat or to hear why I nearly beat the crap outta Malcolm.-/ Trip wondered.

"So what's on the menu today then?" Karyn asked.

"I believe its chicken casserole." Jon answered.

"Hoshi tells me that there was a fight in the mess hall earlier." Karyn said as the food was brought out.

Jon looked at Trip remembering that he never heard Trip's reply to his earlier question. /-Thanks for bringing that up Karyn-/ Trip thought sarcastically.

"But she never mentioned who it was between." She smelled the dish that was put in front of her. "Mmmm smells delicious." She smiled unaware of the looks Jon was giving Trip. (A/N don't even think about it! It wasn't those kinds of looks!)

"Really… a fight. Have you heard anything about this Trip?" Jon asked knowing full well it was him.

"A fight…." Trip stuttered, "No I ain't heard 'bout it"

"Yeah apparently this person was so angry that he just went up to one of the crew and punched him, soon it turned into a full fledged fight. Well that's what I heard anyway." Karyn continued after swallowing her food.

"Really..." Trip said nervously taking a sip of his drink.

Jon could see Trip was trembling trying hard not to yell out 'That's not how it happened!' /-Just a little more Karyn.-/ he thought.

"Aren't you hungry Trip?" she asked noticing that he hadn't touched his food yet.

Jon sighed as much as he wanted to know why Trip yelled at Malcolm he decided to bail him out of his predicament.

"I hear you were late for your shift this morning Karyn." Sticking a piece of chicken in his mouth. (A/N I've never had casserole so I don't know how it is eaten!)

It was Karyn's turn to become a little shaky and Trip's turn to know why.

"Yes… I erm…overslept." She replied.

"Oh that doesn't sound like you." Jon said casually.

"Yes well I… had a lot of thinking to do last night." She replied trying not to give too much away.

Suddenly Trip got up and said, "If ya don't mind I really ain't that hungry, I'll be in engineerin' if ya need me."

After Trip had left Karyn turned to Jon and asked  
"Is he okay?"

"He's just a little… preoccupied at the moment." Jon said trying to think of an excuse.

"Aren't we all." Karyn said quietly.

But apparently not quietly enough.

"So what had you thinking all night that you would oversleep and be late for duty." Jon suddenly asked.

"I'd rather not talk about. If you don't mind sir." She replied pushing her plate away.

"Karyn…"

"Yes I know this isn't about ship's business and I don't have to called you sir." She interrupted.

"Right… now who is it Trip or Malcolm?" Jon asked knowing it had to be one of the two.

Karyn looked surprised.  
"Why do you think it's about one of them?"

Jon gave her a 'I know it is so don't pretend that it's not' look.

Karyn sighed.  
"Fine okay. It is about one of them." She gave in.

"Since you're fine when Trip was here I'm guessing it was something to do with Mr. Reed."

Karyn didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, which told Jon that he, was right.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Karyn asked hoping Jon would drop the subject.

"Until you tell me why you were late." Jon replied.

"I already told you!" Karyn said a little annoyed as she got up and went toward the view port.

"If you'd tell me it would also explain why Trip punched Malcolm." Jon said not meaning for the way it came out.

Karyn turned round straight away  
"He what!" extremely shocked.

"That didn't exactly come out right." Jon said wishing he hadn't said it.

"You mean Trip and Lieutenant Reed were the ones fighting." Remembering what happened yesterday.

"They weren't fighting Karyn. Trip was just angry and decided to yell at Malcolm in front of everyone who was in the mess hall at the time."

Karyn didn't say a word but just left the captain's mess without even saying 'excuse me' or 'I have to go'.

"Karyn…" Jon called after her but she was already gone.

"Well you screwed that one up Jon," he said to himself.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

In engineering Trip sat staring at the screen wondering if he had done the right thing by walking out of the captain's mess the way he did. Suddenly Karyn appeared and she didn't look very happy. /-Uh oh! I guess the secrets out-/ he thought.

"Commander may we talk in private." She asked not wanting to make scene.

Trip could tell by the sound of her voice that she was doing her best not to scream at him. And he was grateful that she didn't come in shouting her head off. The last thing he wanted was to lose his anger in front of his staff.

"Sure." He replied calmly.

They walked out of engineering and headed towards Trip's quarters. As soon as they entered Karyn asked  
"Why did you hit Lieutenant Reed?" she asked calmly.

Too calmly for Trip's liking, he was expecting her to be shouting not at all calm and reasonable. If he didn't know better he'd a sworn she'd been hanging around T'Pol too long.

Trip sighed as he sat on his bed then answered "I didn't hit him, but that's the reason I yell at him."

Karyn looked confused "What do you mean Trip?"

"I saw what he did to ya and it just made me angry that he could do something like that."

This confused Karyn more than ever; did he mean that he saw what happened between them? If that was so why didn't he say anything?

/-She looks so cute when she's confused.-/ he thought then shook his head, /-concentrate Tucker! This ain't the time to be thinkin' how cute she is. Damn it!-/ as he realised his thoughts had gone full circle.

Slowly Karyn sat down still wondering why Trip hadn't said anything if he saw the little 'scene' that occurred between her and Malcolm.

"You…uh…saw that." She said nervously.

"I was comin' back from Engineerin' when I heard ya askin' him to open the door."

Tears were starting to form in Karyn's eyes; she sniffed and replied, "I suppose you also heard the conversation that went on."

"Conversation? You mean when you were talkin' through Malcolm's door? That's not what I call a conversation." Getting up and starting to pace.

"N-no n-not that." she answered, it was becoming more and more difficult for her to control herself not to cry.

"Oh…" Trip replied. He had stopped pacing and now was just standing looking at her. "Then I guess the part where he asked to call him Lieutenant Reed." He continued saying the last bit sarcastically.

At that point Karyn broke down into tears unable to control it any longer, she just nodded her head in reply.

"Look I didn't mean to make ya cry." Going over and comforting her.

"It's not your fault." She says through her tears, "I'm sorry."

"For what? Crying? Don't be." Trip said soothingly, "If it makes ya feel any better I wanted to punch Malcolm's lights out as soon as he said it."

Karyn giggled into Trip's chest, only a few tears remained as she pulled away from him. She was a little embarrassed at the wet patch she had created with her tears on his uniform.

"Sorry." She said shyly as she looks at his face.

"Hey don't worry about it." Trip says as he smiles. "You okay now?" he asks as he wipes away the last remaining tears with his thumb.

"Yeah… but I don't think punching Malcolm's lights out would of helped." Not caring if she called him by his rank or not.

"Who knows it might of knocked some sense into him." Trip joked.

Once again Karyn giggled and smiled at him.  
There was silence between them, both looking at each other and neither realising that Trip's hand was still on Karyn's face.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Jon was on his way to engineering to see if Trip was okay after Karyn went to see him. He suddenly thought that he might need a new chief engineer in case Karyn had killed him. He chuckled to himself at the thought, as he passed a few crewmembers they looked at him strangely, wondering what he was chuckling at. Karyn wouldn't have been able to do that, no matter how angry she got she could never hurt anyone. As he walked in and looked around he saw no sign of Trip or Karyn.

"Where's Trip?" he asked a near by crewman.

"I'm not sure sir." They replied.

"He went with Lieutenant Kelly." Kari answered overhearing the question.

"Do you know where they went?" he enquired.

"No sir." Kari replied. "Lieutenant Kelly wanted to speak to the Commander in private."

/-Figures.-/  
"Okay thanks." And headed out.

If Karyn wanted to talk to Trip alone there only two places they would go.  
Either Karyn's or Trip's quarters.  
He decided to try Karyn's quarters first and found no one there, which meant they were at Trip's. When he got to Trip's quarters he pressed the bell, but no one answered he tried again still no answer. Knowing that they must be in there he opened the door and walked in but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

There sat Trip and Karyn kissing, after a few seconds Jon cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Cap'n!" Trip said in shock.  
Surprised to see him in his quarters.


	8. Regrets

**Engine Trouble… In More Ways Than One!**

**By Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Enterprise or the characters all I own is this fic and the character Lt. Karyn Kelly.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 8 - Regrets

"Cap'n!" Trip said in shock.

"I came to see if you were all right, but it seems you've managed to sort things out by yourselves." Jon said as he watched Trip and Karyn turn red.

"I'd better be going." Karyn said getting up and walking passed Jon.

Just as the door opened Jon said " Oh and Karyn…" turning to face her.

She turned to face him.

"Don't oversleep."

Karyn turned a deeper shade of red and walked out the door.

Jon then turned back to Trip.

"I know you wanna know how it happened right?" Trip said at the look Jon gave him.

"Just make sure that it doesn't affect your work," he said. Then walked out of Trip quarters, leaving one very confused commander Tucker.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When Karyn got back to her quarters she sighed happily, leaned back on her door and smiled. Then a voice in her head suddenly said 'What happens when Malcolm finds out?' her smile suddenly disappeared at the thought of what Malcolm would do when he found out. /-Why should I care what _he_ thinks.-/ she told herself and with that got ready for bed thinking nothing more of it.

That night Karyn couldn't sleep she kept tossing and turning. Finally she sat up in bed and sighed. /-Apparently this bothers me more than I though. But why? I'm happy aren't I?-/ then her mind wondered back to the letter Kian had wrote her. _'I hope you manage to find someone too, who knows you might find someone on Enterprise or maybe you already have'   
_He was right she had found someone on _Enterprise_ she just didn't realise it; the only problem was she didn't know how to get out of her other predicament.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The next morning Hoshi went to see Karyn as normal. They always had breakfast together it was like a little tradition they had where they would catch up with each other and tell each other the gossip they heard the day before, before starting their shifts. As she turned the corner she was surprised to see Trip just arriving at Karyn's quarters, /-That's odd.-/ she thought /-What's the Commander doing here? Had she made other plans and forgot to tell me?-/

She continued towards Karyn's quarters.  
"Commander? What are you doing here?" Hoshi asks curious.

"I was hopin' to have breakfast with Karyn." He said then seeing the confusion on Hoshi's face added, "If ya don't mind."

"No, I can always see her at lunch." She smiles and walks off.

After taking a deep breath Trip chimes Karyn's quarters.

"Just a minute." Comes a reply.  
A few minutes later the door opens. Karyn is both surprised and shocked to see Trip standing there.

"Commander!" a very shocked Karyn said.

"Hi." Trip said cheerily ignoring the fact that she had just used his rank. "I thought we could have breakfast together or somethin'. "

"Normally I'd be happy to, but I'm having breakfast with Hoshi." Looking round to see if she could see the person in question.

"She was here a couple of minutes ago. She said she didn't mind if ya skipped a day." Trip explained.

"I see." Karyn paused a while " I guess we better get going then."

Trip smiled and they headed off towards the mess hall.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(Mess hall)

As Trip and Karyn entered the mess hall Karyn felt as if the whole place was staring at her. It made her feel uneasy.

"You okay?" she heard a voice ask.

"Huh?" she turned in the direction of the voice and found herself staring into Trip's worried face.   
She hadn't realised that she already got her breakfast and was sitting down.  
"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't concentrating."

"You sure ya okay?" he asks again.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiles.

Just then Malcolm walked in and Karyn had a sudden urge to leave.

"Uh… I'm gonna go now." Karyn says.

"Ya know you've still got ten minutes left." Trip says placing a hand on her arm.

"Yeah… well… I… wanna make up for being late yesterday." Standing to leave.

"Hold on I'll come with ya."

When they had left Hoshi wondered what was up with Karyn. -Please don't let lock herself away in her quarter's again.-

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

/-I can't do that every time I see him.-/ Karyn thought.

As they continued towards Engineering they heard someone say

"Lieutenant."

Both she and Trip turned round and saw T'Pol behind them.

"Yes Sub-Commander?" she asked.

"I require your assistance with something." T'Pol said.

"Of course Sub-Commander." Karyn replied. She always spoke formally when speaking to the Sub-Commander; she found it worked better than the laid back 'sure okay.'

"What is it that I may help you with?"

"I understand that before you became an engineer you studied science correct."

"Yes."

"The Captain and I believe that you're the best person suited for this mission." T'Pol stated.

"Mission?" Trip asked, "What mission?"

"We will be taking a shuttle down to a nearby planet. While _Enterprise_ stays out of range." T'Pol said to Karyn.

"If you don't mind me asking Sub-Commander why me?" she asked.

"The planet is in a fairly hostile part of space. Your knowledge of engineering may be required if we run into trouble. Your background of science will also be helpful while we survey the planet." T'Pol explained.

"I'll… uh see you in engineering Karyn." Trip said walking off.

"I see." Karyn thought for a moment then asked, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow ten hundred hours."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(Captain's ready room.)

"Why her? Why not someone else?" Trip asked.

"Her background with science makes her the perfect person for the job Trip." Archer replied.

"I heard all that from T'Pol. She's an engineer not a scientist." Trip argued.

Archer sighed.  
"Her engineering skills will be needed just as much as her science skills."

"But…"

"Trip!" Archer said a little more forceful than he intended. "She'll be fine. Karyn can take of herself."

Trip sighed and nodded he knew Archer was right. He just didn't like the idea of Karyn going into hostile space especially after what happened on her last away mission.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

After her shift Karyn went straight to her quarters. It had been one of the weirdest days she had ever had. First her realisation about her feelings, then the commander appearing at her door asking her if they could have breakfast together and then the sub-commander asking to go on an away mission with her.

"Well at least it good to know that, that year I spent on science wasn't a waste." She said to herself.

Karyn sighed she just wished that she could get things with lieutenant Reed sorted out. At that moment her door chimed making her jump.

"Come in."

"Hey." Travis said as he walked in.

"Hey Travis, what's up?"

"I just came to see how you were doing." Travis answered.

"Huh?" Karyn said a little confused. "I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" she replied with a little laugh.

"Oh just wondering."

"Have you been talking to Hoshi?" she asked inquisitively.

"What makes you think that?" Travis asked.

"Because that's the only reason you'd be here asking how I am." Karyn replied thinking about this morning.

"Hey can't a friend come by to just say hello?"

"Hmmm."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

In the mess hall Hoshi was waiting to speak to Travis, she had told him about Karyn's unusual behaviour this morning and how she was worried about her.  
While she waited she also thought about Malcolm's peculiar behaviour and about what Travis had told her about the so-called 'fight' yesterday.

/-I think I know what's going on.-/ she thought with a slight smile.

A few moments later Travis walked in and headed straight for Hoshi.

"Well?" she asked as Travis sat down.

"She sounds fine to me." Travis stated. "Although she did want to know why I was asking if she was okay."

"I know there's something wrong." Hoshi said.

"Then why don't you just ask her?" Travis said.

"Because she'd say exactly the same thing to me as she did to you."

"That there's nothing wrong."

"Right, but there is I just know it."

"Maybe it's because Malcolm won't speak to her." A voice suddenly said.

Both Hoshi and Travis turned in the direction of the voice and saw…

"Captain." Travis said a little shocked.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When Hoshi arrived at Karyn's quarters she chimed it.   
/-This better work.-/ she thought.  
Karyn opened the door a few minutes later.

"Hoshi."

"Come on Karyn…" Hoshi said grabbing Karyn's arm and dragging her off.

"Hoshi, where are we going? I can walk myself you know." Trying to get her arm back.

"The Captain needs to see you." Hoshi finally says.

"Really? Well you could of just told me instead of dragging me there." Karyn said catching up with Hoshi.

They entered the mess hall and went straight towards the captain's mess.  
"In there?" Karyn asks she thought it was a strange place to be called to specially this late at night.

Hoshi nodded, Karyn sighed and went in. She couldn't help thinking that this was all prearranged some how.  
It was dark in the room she hardly see anything, as she looked around the room she couldn't see any sign of the captain anywhere.

/-I knew this was a set up.-/ Karyn thought as walked towards the view port and looked out.

A couple of minutes later the door opened again and a voice said, "You wanted to see me sir?"

Karyn froze at the sound of the voice for she recognised it instantly. Slowly she turned round but she couldn't see who it was because it was so dark.

"Malcolm?" she says nervously hoping he wouldn't shout at her for calling him by his first name.

There was silence for a while then he said.  
"Karyn? What are you doing here?"

"I was told the Captain wanted to see me. So I made my way here, actually I was dragged half way by Hoshi." She explained.

"I was told the same thing by Travis, but why would they go to all this trouble?" Malcolm asked.

"You got me." Karyn said.

"To get you two to talk to one another." A voice said out of the darkness.

"Captain?" Karyn and Malcolm said in unison.

As if on cue the lights went up and there stood captain Archer.

"What's going on?" Karyn asked.

"I could ask you two the same thing." Archer said.

"Sir?" Malcolm asks clearly confused.

"You two have been avoiding each other ever since Lieutenant Kelly never showed up for that 'meeting'." Archer said.

"Actually that's not true sir. I went to see the Lieutenant as soon as I could to explain."

"And?"

"It didn't go very well." Karyn said sadly, remembering what happened.

"I gathered that bit Karyn." Archer said. "What happened?"

Karyn then turned back to the view port not wanting to say.

Seeing this Archer turned to Malcolm.  
"Mr. Reed? Care to explain." He asked.

"It's my fault sir." Malcolm said.

"Oh?"

"I wouldn't let Lieutenant Kelly explain. I was annoyed that she never turned up." Malcolm explained.

At this point Karyn turned round and stared at Malcolm in amazement.

"Well if you _had_ let her explain you would of found out that she never turned up because she was in sickbay."

Now it was Malcolm's turn to look at Karyn in amazement.  
"Sickbay?"

Karyn nodded "Phlox wanted to run a few tests, to see how I was doing." She explained softly.

"I see." Malcolm said, suddenly feeling very stupid for not letting her explain in the first place.

"If you'll excuse me Captain. I have an away mission in the morning." And with that she left.

"Away mission?" Malcolm said slightly confused.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The next morning T'Pol was in the launch bay waiting for Karyn's arrival. She had arrived early to check over a few things in the shuttle pod before departure.  
At zero nine fifty hours Karyn entered the launch bay along with Hoshi, saying how she was going to get her back for setting her up last night. Inside though Karyn was secretly pleased that she had. Now she could put her full concentration into the mission ahead.

"I'll see you when I get back." Karyn said seeing T'Pol waiting for her.

"Just make sure you do come back or you're in big trouble." Hoshi joked.

Karyn smiled and nodded, and Hoshi left the launch bay.

"Good morning Sub-Commander." She greeted cheerily.

"Good morning Lieutenant." T'Pol replied. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get going." T'Pol said not wanting to waste any time.

They left the ship a little earlier than planned and were soon heading towards the designated planet. It was a quiet journey, Karyn admiring the view whilst piloting the shuttle and T'Pol looking over some the scans she took while still on _Enterprise_.  
As they approached the planet Karyn was amazed at the amount of colour in the atmosphere.

"It's looks just like a rainbow." She said with awe.

"I fail to see the relevance of comparing a planets atmosphere to that of a phenomena which (1)is produce by the dispersion of sunlight by spherical raindrops." T'Pol says joining Karyn up front.

"It maybe that to you Sub-Commander but to me… it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Karyn replied.

T'Pol was just about to tell Karyn where to land when suddenly the shuttle rocked.

"What was that?" Karyn said as she checked the instruments.

"We appear to be under attack." T'Pol answered calmly.

"Great." Karyn said sarcastically under her breath, as she took evasive manoeuvres.

"When you said hostile I didn't think you meant this kind of hostile." Karyn said as the shuttle rocked once again. "Damn it!" getting slightly annoyed.

"There is only one kind of hostile Lieutenant." T'Pol said while trying to retain her balance.

"We've just lost our port engine." Karyn reported.

"T'Pol to _Enterprise_."

"Go ahead." Archer's voice said over the comm. system.

"We are under attack…" T'Pol started to say when Karyn interrupted.

"I can't keep her up. We're going to have to crash land on the planet."

Just then a small explosion happened.

"We…our…way" Came a shattered reply.

"Captain we're losing you." T'Pol says.

"I've lost helm control…" Karyn began to say when another small explosion happened. "…And we've just lost communications."

"Try and land in the forest. It'll be harder to locate us." T'Pol said before being thrown backwards.

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything." Karyn said trying to avoid the sparks the helm was giving off. "Hold tight."

The next thing Karyn and T'Pol knew was darkness.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(On Enterprise.)

"Sir, T'Pol is hailing us." Hoshi said.

"Put her through." Archer said.

Hoshi pushed a few buttons and T'Pol's voice filled the bridge.

"T'Pol to _Enterprise_."

"Go ahead." Archer replied.

"We are under attack…" T'Pol started to say when another voice cut in.

"I can't keep her up. We're going to have to crash land on the planet."  
It was Karyn's.

Then what sounded like a small explosion came over the comm.

"We're on our way."

"Captain…losing…" came a shattered reply.

"I've…lost…helm…" was the last thing that was heard before the conversation was terminated.

There was silence on the bridge for a minute, everyone wondering what happened and if they were both okay.

"Travis set a course." Archer said while getting up out of his command chair and heading towards Hoshi. "See if you can get them back."

After a few minutes Hoshi shook her head "Sorry sir I can't reach them."

Archer then turned to Travis and asked "Travis how long until we get there?"

"Five minutes sir." Travis reported.

"Archer to Lieutenant Reed."

"Reed here sir."

"Malcolm arm the weapons. I don't want any unwelcome surprises." He said walking back to his command chair.

But just he said that the ship rocked catching everyone off guard and throwing them every which way.

"Captain are you okay?" Travis asked as a stunned Archer got up.

"Yea I think so. What…" But before he could finish the ship rocked again.  
Archer pulled himself into his command chair.

"Captain what's going on?"

"We're under attack Malcolm." Archer said as the ship rocked again. "Polarise the hull plating."

"I'm afraid I can't sir. All defences have gone offline, Hull plating, Phase canons, and Torpedoes."

"Damn! Archer to Commander Tucker."

"Tucker here."

"Trip do you think you can get us the hell outta here." Archer said.

"I'll do best, but it's like the fourth of July down here. Tucker out."

Archer smiled at Trip's comment and the ship rocked yet again.

"Sir what about the Sub-Commander and Lieutenant Kelly?" Malcolm asked after hearing that they were leaving.

"We can't help them now Malcolm." Archer replied.

"Permission to take shuttle to the planet and look for them." Malcolm suddenly asks.

"No Malcolm I need you here." Archer replied.

"Yes sir. Reed out" Malcolm replied gloomily.

"Turn us around Travis warp 2.5."

"Aye sir." Travis replied. "The alien ship is matching our speed."

"Trip, how far can we push the engines?" Archer asked.

"I would say only to about 3.5 after that we risk losing main power."

"Travis."

"Aye sir. Increasing to 3.5. We're losing them, they can't seem to match our speed."

Back where _Enterprise_ was first attacked a shuttle pod not spotted by _Enterprise_ or the alien ship is now heading towards Karyn and T'Pol as fast as it can go!


	9. Confessions

**Engine Trouble… In More Ways Than One!**

**By Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Enterprise_ or the characters all I own is this fic and the character Lt. Karyn Kelly.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 9 - Confessions

" I think we lost them sir." Travis said.

"Drop out of warp."

Suddenly main power went down.

"Trip what's going on?" Archer asked.

"Sorry Cap'n we just lost two anti-matter injectors. We still have anti-matter on-line but before we can go anywhere we have to get at least one injector up and running. It's gonna take three maybe four days to get warp drive back! Impulse engines are a bit easier 'cos we just blown a couple of power converters and I already got a team on it. I'll have them on-line in a couple of hours!"

"But at impulse it would take us three weeks to reach the planet where Karyn and T'Pol landed. The alien ship has probably gone back after them by now." Travis commented.

"What? You mean that they haven't come back yet? But I gotta a signal that the launch bay doors opened before we went to warp!"

"Malcolm." Archer suddenly said.

"Malcolm?" Trip said slightly confused.

"T'Pol and Karyn's shuttle was attacked and crashed on the planet they were surveying. Malcolm asked if he could take a shuttle and go after them, I told him that I needed him here." Archer explained. "Trip we need those engines."

"I'll get on it right away. Tucker out."

"Bridge to Armoury."

"Ensign Hunt here sir."

"Is Lieutenant Reed still there?" Archer asked, hoping against hope that he was wrong and it was just a computer glitch.

"No sir, he said he was going to the bridge." The ensign replied slightly confused.

"Damn you Malcolm!" Archer said to himself.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

On the planet Karyn slowly regained consciousness.

"Oh… what happened?" she asked.

"We have crashed on a planet in hostile space." T'Pol answered.

"Huh?" Karyn said, still not fully aware.

Things sparked around her and she felt strangely light-headed. She shook her head trying to clear it and immediately regretted it.

"I haven't felt this bad since my engagement party two years ago." She said holding her head.

"We can't stay here, this will be the first place they'll look." T'Pol said opening the shuttle door.

Outside the shuttle was lush, dense forest that appeared to go on for miles.

"Is it me or has it suddenly got colder?" Karyn enquired, rubbing her arms.

T'Pol turned back to Karyn; it was perhaps ninety to a hundred02 degrees outside and yet she was complaining of it being cold. T'Pol regarded her companion critically, and spotted the reason why Karyn was cold.

"You're bleeding." She stated, looking for her scanner within the debris.

"Huh? Bleeding?" Karyn repeated as she wondered what T'Pol was on about. She noticed that her right hand was red; she stared at it in amazement.

After finding her scanner T'Pol continued to scan Karyn to see how badly she was injured. She found that Karyn had a huge gash on her right arm, which was bleeding heavily.

Karyn on the other hand had no idea what was going on; all she knew was that she was on some planet with the sub-commander. But she wasn't interested in that so much as she was more interested in why her hand was blood red. She stared at it intently, thinking that the answer would appear out of nowhere.

"Lieutenant." T'Pol said trying to snap Karyn out of her 'trance'. She shook Karyn gently not wanting to make her injury any worse. "Lieutenant!"

"Sub-Commander?" Karyn was startled, as if realising for the first time what was going on. She was looking around at the wrecked shuttle pod in amazement. "We made it?"

"Yes, but you have been injured." T'Pol explained. "We must salvage what we can."

"Right." Karyn carefully got up and helped with what she could.

After salvaging what they needed Karyn and T'Pol left the shuttle pod and walked through the forest. They walked for about hour when Karyn stopped.

"Can we rest now?" She asked as she collapsed to the ground.

T'Pol turned to Karyn and saw her sitting on the ground resting next to a tree.

"We have to keep moving."

"To be honest I don't think I can walk another step." Karyn replied.

T'Pol took out her scanner and scanned the area looking for a suitable place to rest. There seemed to be some kind of cave formation five meters away.

"There appears to be a cave five meters ahead. It would be safer to rest there rather than out here, where we can easily be attacked." T'Pol states.

"I guess." She replied as she got up. "Ouch!" she yelped after her arm scraped against the tree she was using to help herself up.

"Are you all right?"

"Yea… just a little pain that's all." Karyn explained. "Let's get going. The sooner we get there the sooner I can rest." She bit her lip, desperately ignoring the pain that surged through her arm.

They'd only gone a few feet when Karyn thought she heard something.

"What was that?" she said looking round.

"What was what?" T'Pol asked.

"That sound. Didn't you hear it?"

"No, it appears that your loss of blood has made you paranoid."

"Maybe you're right." Karyn said with a sigh.

Suddenly just as T'Pol was walking past a nearby tree a strange sound was heard then the tree exploded.

"I suppose you didn't hear that either." Karyn said a little too sarcastically while running towards her to see if she was okay.

Then the same thing happened again and again.

"They've found us." T'Pol stated.

"Gee what gave you that idea." Karyn quipped while running and dodging weapons fire. "How far is it to the cave?"

"Another three metres." T'Pol replied just dodging a weapons blast.

/-I wish Malcolm was here.-/ Karyn thought.

Just then one of the weapons found their mark: Karyn's leg. She yelped in agony and fell to the ground landing on her injured arm. Hearing Karyn's cry of pain T'Pol turn back to see her lying on the ground.

"Lieutenant are you okay?"

"I've been shot." Karyn replied, trying to ignore the pain in both her arm and leg.

"Can you get up?"

"No, I don't think so."

Then Karyn heard a rustle behind her, she turned to look and saw a reptile like figure with brownie coloured scales and piercing yellow eyes. They wore a greeny yellow all in one flight suit. And were heading straight for Karyn. She tried to scramble away but couldn't move fast enough with just one arm. Just as the figure bent down to grab her he was suddenly knocked side ways, as Karyn looked over to see what had happened she was amazed to see…

"Malcolm?" she gasped in a state of shock.

But what she was even more amazed at was what Malcolm was doing. He was repeatedly punching the alien saying 'I'm not going to let you do that! How dare you shoot at her! How dare you shoot her!' it took another two or three punches to make Karyn come out of her shock. Slowly but carefully Karyn got up then dragged herself towards Malcolm and the now seriously incapacitated alien, and with all the strength she had left. Used her good arm to pull him off the alien.

"I'm okay. I probably look half dead but I'm okay." She says reassuring him. "But thanks for the concern." She smiled.

Malcolm nodded then looked at his hands they were covered in blue blood. He was amazed at what he had just done.

Then a voice shouted "Lieutenant." And was recognised immediately as being T'Pol's. She hadn't seen the little 'scene' that went on a few moments ago as she was unable to move from her place due to weapons fire. Now that it had stopped she looked over and was very surprised to see Malcolm standing with Karyn.

"We'd better get going." Karyn said dragging her leg along the ground.

"Are you sure you can manage?" Malcolm asked.

Karyn turned to him and said, "Hey, I may look incapable of doing things, but I assure you I am still capable of doing some things." With her good hand on her hip.

Malcolm smiled at that comment and watched as Karyn 'tried' to walk away. He reached her just as she was about to fall and neatly caught her.

"You may be able capable of doing some things Lieutenant, but walking isn't one of them." Malcolm said as he picked her up and walked towards T'Pol.

Karyn sighed, "If you insist… sir."

"I do."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(Enterprise)

In his quarters Jon paced.

"I should have never let T'Pol talk me into letting them go to that planet." He thought out loud.

Porthos sat and watched as his master paced about adding a 'woof' every now and then.

"I should of stuck to my original decision and took the ship in."

Then T'Pol's voice came into his head. 'There is no point risking the ship. We don't know just how hostile this species is. If we took _Enterprise_ to the planet, it could very well be destroyed. I suggest taking a shuttle pod, it has less chance of detection.'

That was the statement that won him over.

"Less chance of detection." He repeated as he sighed and looked out the view port.

He then turned and sat on his bed, to which Porthos went over and put his head on Archer's leg. Jon looked down at his dog and smiled. "I know they can take of themselves." He said while stroking the beagle's head.

"Woof."

He then went over to the comm. "Trip how are those engines coming?"

"Impulse is back online and we should have warp day after tomorrow." Trip answered.

"I thought you said it would take four days to fix warp drive."

"Yea well… we just can't leave 'em stuck on that planet can we."

Jon again smiled that was Trip's feelings talking.  
"Just don't over do it Trip. Archer out."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

In the mess hall Hoshi sat staring out the window wondering how Karyn was getting on.

"You okay?" a voice asked.

"Huh?" she says as she turned to face the person.

"I asked if you were okay?"

"Yea Travis. I'm okay. A little worried I guess."

"They'll be all right."

Hoshi smiled then turned back to the window.  
"I know. But I can't help worrying." Hoshi smiled before continuing, "She always did say I worry to much."

"Karyn?" Travis asked taking a seat.

"Yeah." She laughed a little before continuing. "I remember one occasion a month or so after we first met, Karyn and I took a trip to an asteroid belt. She'd fly so close to the asteroids that I thought we'd crash."

Travis laughed.

"I kept asking her not to fly too close, but she always laughed and said 'Now that's no fun.' "

"So that's why you're always a little nervous of asteroid fields."

"I'm not exactly nervous about them Travis. I just don't like them" she stated.

They both laughed.

"So that's where that ship disappeared to." A voice said.

"You know Captain you really should stop doing that." Travis said turning to him.

"Doing what Travis." He asked with a smile knowing full well what Travis meant.

"How are the repairs going sir?" Hoshi asked turning to face him.

"They're going well Hoshi. Trip says we'll have warp back day after tomorrow." Jon answers.

"Day after tomorrow? I thought he said it would take four days to fix warp drive." Travis said slightly amazed.

"To quote Commander Tucker. 'We just can't leave 'em stuck on that planet now can we.' " Archer said doing his best impression of Trip.

They all laughed.

"Now you all wouldn't be making fun of me would ya?" Trip said appearing at the table.

"Us?" Travis replied a smile "Never right… Cap'n?"

After a little laugh Archer replied, "Right Travis."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(On the planet)

T'Pol, Karyn and Malcolm had just reached the cave. Malcolm placed Karyn near the back of the cave. It was a very large and deep cave but it suited their needs of shelter and protection against any more attacks. After making sure Karyn was all right Malcolm went up to the entrance where T'Pol was 'keeping watch'.

"I'm surprised the Captain allowed you to come to the planet." T'Pol said looking at the readings she was taking with her scanner.

"He didn't exactly allow me to come." Malcolm answered.

"He either did or he didn't Lieutenant." She said now looking at him "Personally I would have kept you on _Enterprise_."

"He did."

"If he wanted you to stay on _Enterprise_ then what are you doing here? Not that I'm not grateful that you saved me from that alien." Karyn threw in, joining the conversation.

"He was… sort of busy at the time." Malcolm answered trying to avoid the question.

"Doing what?" T'Pol asked curiously.

"Er… he was… er…" trying to think of a reason. He couldn't tell them the real reason for he knew they wouldn't be pleased, but by the looks on their faces they weren't going to give up until they knew. He sighed. "Trying to get the ship out of danger."

"The ship was under attack." T'Pol said.

"And you left?" Karyn exclaimed, annoyed as well as surprised.

"How badly was the ship damaged?" T'Pol asked.

"They took us by surprise and managed to take out our defences with one shot. Other than that I'm not sure, besides Commander Tucker's comment about it being the fourth of July down in engineering." He answered.

"That means that they took some pretty heavy damage. Sounds like we might be here for a while." Karyn says. If she weren't injured she would have slapped Malcolm for leaving _Enterprise_ when they needed him.

"So you left against the Captains wishes." T'Pol stated.

To which Malcolm gave a nod.

"You're lucky I'm injured Lieutenant or I'd hit you." Karyn said her annoyance clear in her voice. She did not care that he was a senior officer.

"Well I couldn't just leave you here could I." Malcolm said to Karyn a little surprised that she used his rank.

"We would have been just fine thank you." Karyn answered back.

"Would you have preferred getting grabbed by that alien instead?"

Karyn just turned her head and looked at the back of the cave hoping they thought she was just annoyed. The pain in her arm had drastically gotten worse she hadn't noticed it, make that ignored it until now she closed her eyes and bit her lip trying to withstand it. She held her arm tightly trying to make the pain subside if only a little and gradually it did. It was a little more bearable now she relaxed only for the pain to get worse. She immediately tensed again, retightening her grip which again made it subside once again. She was grateful but didn't relax this time. As she slowly opened her eyes a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Either way you are here. And you can watch over Lieutenant Kelly while I go and see if I can find some food and something to treat her injuries with." T'Pol said walking off.

Malcolm sighed he had disobeyed the captain to come here and help only to find that they didn't want his help. Then he heard "Will nothing go right for me! First Kian, then Trip, then having amnesia, then that kiss and now this! Oh I hate my life!"

/-Kiss? What kiss?-/ Malcolm wondered.  
He turned to Karyn seeing she was still facing the back wall and holding her right arm tightly. He wondered why she was holding it so tightly as far as he knew the only injury she had was on her leg.

"What kiss?" he asked curiously.

"Hm?" Karyn asked turning back to him.

"I said what kiss?"

"Kiss? I didn't say anything about a kiss. In fact I didn't say anything at all." A little confused, she didn't realise she had spoken out loud. She then gave a little yawn. "I need to get some sleep." Her eyes were closing.

"Karyn." Malcolm warned, seeing she was drifting off.  
He took one more look outside to check there no one there then went to her. He shook her gently to wake her up; he couldn't let her fall asleep not until her injuries had been seen to. "Karyn wake up."

"Hm? Just a few more minutes Mum, I promise I'll get up." She replied sleepily turning a little only to receive a stabbing pain in her leg.

"Karyn you have to wake up now… That's an order."

She smiled a little before saying "Yes sir." Slowly she opened her eyes only for them to start to close again a few seconds later.

Malcolm was starting to worry if he couldn't get her to stay awake she might fall into a coma caused by blood loss. "Karyn you have to stay wake." He pleaded.

"I'm trying… but it's not working." She answered joking a little.

"Please… you have to stay awake." He was running out of ideas as to how to keep her awake and the warm environment wasn't helping either.

"Don't worry I'll…be… okay." She was slowly dropping off to sleep.

/-I have to keep her talking.-/ he thought.  
"Karyn what did you mean by 'that kiss'?" he asked it was the only thing he could think of and for some reason it just kept going round in his mind.

Karyn's eyes opened slightly then she asked  
"What kiss?"

"You mentioned it earlier along with Kian, Trip and having amnesia."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Oh you mean when Trip and I kissed. But how did you know about that?" her eyes starting to close again.

"You… kissed the… Commander?" he asked surprised.

"Yea…although…I kinda regret it now." She replied trying to keep her eyes open and stay with the conversation. Even if it was a topic she didn't want to discuss at least at was helping to keep her awake.

"Why?"

Karyn looked at him she still felt tired and it showed but she was awake enough to have a proper conversation.

"Why did I kiss him? Or why do I regret it?" she asked.

"Both."

"It was a spur of the moment thing I guess." She sighed and looked at the ground. Which made her look as if she had closed eyes again. "I mean I wasn't expecting him to turn up outside my quarters the next morning asking if we could have breakfast. Why do you ask?" now looking at him.

"But why did you kiss him in the first place?" answering her with a question.

Karyn smiled "You didn't answer my question."

"And you haven't answered mine."

"I'll make you a deal Malcolm. I'll answer your question if you'll answer mine." She said slyly.

"All right." Hoping Karyn would answer first.

"It was because of you… and Trip."

"Because of me?" now he was confused. How could it be because of him?

"Kinda. You see I had heard about the little 'fight' the both of you had, and I went to see Trip about it." She explained.

"But that still doesn't explain…" he says before Karyn interrupts him.

"It will…" she looked down at the ground once again. "I found him in engineering and asked if we could talk. He agreed and we made our way to his quarters…"

Malcolm didn't like sound of the way this was going. He was kind of glad Karyn wasn't looking him or she might have seen the hurt he was feeling.

"We talked for a bit… about you mostly."

"Me?" He was surprised at how honest she was being.

"And it just happened I guess." She finished.

"But why were you talking about me?" Malcolm wondered aloud.

"Well I've told you why I kissed Trip now it's your turn to tell me why you wanted to know." Karyn said with a slight yawn then looked at him her eyes nearly closed.

"I was just trying to keep you awake." He answered trying to hide the real reason.

Karyn may not have been looking properly at him but she could tell he was lying just by the sound of his voice. "Yeah… and I'm married to the Captain." She replied sarcastically.

"I'll be sure to tell him." They heard T'Pol say.

Malcolm turned round while Karyn 'reopened' her eyes. They both saw T'Pol standing at the entrance to the cave.

"Thanks, I'm sure he'll be pleased to know." Karyn joked.


	10. Recovery

**Engine Trouble… In More Ways Than One!**

**By Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Enterprise_ or the characters all I own is this fic and the character Lt. Karyn Kelly.

**A/N:** I don't know if you can actually get a Phase Pistol to fire automatically (I know in TNG & VOY you can) but it suits the story :oP. a great big thank you to my friend Alun for writing the action scene between _Enterprise_ & the aliens.   
Oh and I'm incredibly sorry for the extremely late update. also thanks go to my beta reader Ltspooky26.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 10 - Recovery

It had been three days since _Enterprise_ was 'run out' of the system where T'Pol and Karyn's shuttle crashed.

"Trip what's the status of the engines?" Archer asked.

"We've got warp drive back but I wouldn't push it too far."

"That's great Trip. Travis, set a course for that planet warp four." He said as he closed the comm. channel.

"Aye sir."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Hoshi asked.

"Two days." Travis replied.

"Let's just hope they can last that long."

"I'm sure they'll be fine Hoshi." Archer replied.

"I just hope we don't run into that ship that attacked us again." Travis said.

"If we do we'll be ready for them." Archer answered, with a slight smile.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

(On the planet)

Karyn's condition had been stabilised enough until she got back to _Enterprise,_ although she could hardly walk. Malcolm spent most of his time with her, protecting her and seeing to her injuries.

T'Pol had noticed that Karyn would go a slight shade of red when Malcolm tended to her. She also noticed how Malcolm went the same colour everytime Karyn spoke to him.

"How long are you and Lieutenant Kelly going to keep 'playing' with each other?" T'Pol asked Malcolm when Karyn had fallen asleep.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Sub-Commander." Malcolm answered.

"Your cheeks display another colour whenever the Lieutenant speaks to you."

"I…didn't realise my feelings were that visible." He replied slightly embarrassed.

"Only to a Vulcan."

"I see…" he looked over at Karyn and sighed, "You won't tell her will you? I don't want to come between her and the Commander." Was the officer's answer, as he still thought that Trip and Karyn were together.

"If you would just open your eyes Lieutenant you would see that it is not the Commander that she likes." T'Pol stated.

"How do you mean?" Malcolm asked in confusion as he turned back to face her.

T'Pol would say nothing more other than "Perhaps you should ask her."

During most of that night Malcolm sat awake thinking about what T'Pol had said to him. "What did she mean by 'it's not the Commander she likes'?" he wondered aloud. Suddenly he heard "Malcolm? What are you still doing up?" Malcolm turned and saw that Karyn was awake.

"You should be getting some rest." Karyn continued.

"I can't sleep." He replied.

"Why not? Is there something wrong?" she asked, a little worriedly.

"No, it's just something T'Pol said earlier."

"Wanna talk about it? It might help if you voice your concerns."

Malcolm turned a deep shade of red at Karyn's offer to help with his 'problem'   
"N-no it's okay r-really."

Karyn looked a little confused.  
"Are you okay?" she asked with great concern then noticed the change of colour on his face and gave a little laugh.

"What?" Malcolm queried, wondering why she was laughing.

"Your face is as red as a beetroot. If it's that embarrassing for you, you don't have to say anything. I understand." Then she settled back down to sleep. Karyn closed her eyes, only to reopen them a second later. "Wait a minute… is this to do with what I told you earlier?" she asked.

Malcolm looked confused as the colour of his face slowly returns to normal.

"About Trip and I?" Karyn continued her voice showing she was getting angry. "Is it?"

Malcolm wouldn't answer which only made Karyn angrier.

"You told her that I kissed the Commander and you're embarrassed about it!" Karyn was almost shouting, her anger boiling up inside of her ready to burst.

"No!" Malcolm shot back "If you must know we were talking about you and whether or not you liked the Commander. T'Pol said if I 'looked' properly I'd see that you didn't like him in that way."

Karyn's anger suddenly disappeared at Malcolm's statement; if she could run or walk away she would of done so by now.

"W-why would you think there was something between Trip and I? I-I told you I-it was just a spur of the moment thing."

Malcolm smirked at Karyn's sudden stutter.  
"You know you were right."

"Huh?"

"It did help to voice my concerns."

Karyn turned round and tried to return to sleep.   
"Glad I could help." She said although her voice had a slight solemn tone to it.

"Karyn, wait…" Malcolm began when T'Pol walked in from keeping watch outside.

"My scans have indicated several alien life forms are headed in our direction, their bio-scans show that they are the same species that attacked us three days ago." She says.

"Great just what we need." Karyn said a little sarcastically.

"We have to find somewhere else to hide out." Malcolm replied ignoring Karyn's little comment.

"And how do you propose we do that? In case you've forgotten I can't walk." Karyn said more than a little bitterly.

"The Lieutenant is correct. It is no longer safe to remain here." T'Pol stated.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Which is?"

"Where exactly are we suppose to go? We found _this_ cave clearly by accident." Karyn said.

"We'll find somewhere." Malcolm answered.

"There is no point debating about this now. The fact remains that they are coming and we must vacate the premises." T'Pol responded, as she walked back out to see how far away the aliens were.

Malcolm stood and went to pick Karyn up, intending to carry her.

"I can walk myself thank you." She snapped, slowly getting up.

"You just said a minute ago that you couldn't."

"Yeah…well… that was then and this is now, and I'm telling you that I can walk."

"Funny you said the same thing three days ago when you first got shot." Malcolm retorted.

Karyn looked at him.  
"Three days ago Lieutenant, you should have been on _Enterprise_ helping to protect it." She said with an annoyed tone.

"And if I hadn't have come you would either have been captured or dead." Malcolm replied sounding just as annoyed when Karyn brought up _that_ subject again.

"Lieutenants." T'Pol's voice came from the entrance "We must leave now."

As Karyn was distracted by T'Pol's voice Malcolm took the chance to pick her up whether she wanted him to or not and headed towards the cave entrance.

"Do you always get your own way?" Karyn asked more curious than annoyed.

"Not always."

"Could've fooled me."

They continued through the forest the rest of the night and into the early morning before stopping to rest a while.

"Any sign of a place where we can take shelter?" Malcolm asked.

"No." T'Pol said. "My scans indicate there is nothing but trees for another three miles."

Then all of a sudden a little explosion was heard near to where Malcolm was standing, which awoke the sleeping Karyn.

"Huh! What was that?" she asked startled.

"Weapons fire." Malcolm said matter-of-factly.

"We must continue moving." T'Pol stated.

They ran through the forest dodging all the blasts that came their way. They stopped behind a large rock; Malcolm set Karyn down, took out his phase pistol and started to fire back. While T'Pol took some more scans to try and find a more suitable shelter, still she could find none.

"Anything?" Karyn asked.

"No." T'Pol answered.

"Well we just can't stay here." Malcolm said ducking just as weapons fire went over his head.

"He does have a point." Karyn says.

As T'Pol continued to scan she discovered that there were some mountains another kilometre away.

"There appears to be mountains a kilometre from here."

"Caves?" asked Karyn.

"I can not be certain. But logic dictates that where there are mountains there are caves."

"That's good enough for me."

"What about our friends over there?" Malcolm asks.

"If only we could distract them long enough for us to slip away." Karyn says. "The thing is how?"

"I have an idea, Karyn give me your phase pistol."

"What do you intend to do?" T'Pol asks.

"Distract them." He stated as he took the pistol Karyn was giving him. "Do you think you could give me some cover fire?"

"Of course."

Malcolm wandered off discreetly as not to draw attention to himself. Karyn sat there wishing there was something she could do. She felt so helpless and it wasn't a feeling she particularly liked. A couple of minutes later Malcolm returned.

"Keep firing until I say stop." He said.

"What are you up to Malcolm?" Karyn asked.

"Now stop firing. I've set Karyn's phase pistol to fire automatically so it appears that we've moved somewhere else."

"Impressive." T'Pol says.

After distracting the aliens, Malcolm picked up Karyn again and they headed off towards the mountains T'Pol had spotted.

It was late afternoon by the time they reached the mountains and found another cave to take shelter in. T'Pol was again keeping watch while Malcolm tended to Karyn.

"Malcolm… did you think that… that… well that Trip and I were…together?" Karyn asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about what you said last night."

"Oh."

She sighed.  
"I want to let you know that I have not nor have I ever had _any_ romantic feelings for Trip. We're just friends that's all."

"Friends that shared a kiss."

"You're never gonna let that go are you? Look I know it was wrong to kiss someone who I feel nothing for, but if it weren't for you I would never have done it in the first place." There was a tad of annoyance in her voice.

"Me? What could've I done to make you want to kiss him?" Malcolm asked annoyed and baffled that she was blaming him.

"Do you know how much it hurt when you wouldn't even let me explain why I never turned up to meet you? To be told that we had nothing to talk about and to be told to call you Lieutenant Reed instead. Do you?" Karyn said her anger rising.

"I still don't see what that has to do with it being my fault as to why you…"

"Well then let me put it in terms you'll understand _Lieutenant_." She said making him cringe at the mention of his rank as she interrupted him. "The morning after I was late for duty in engineering because I was up half the night wondering why you were acting so cold towards me. Which in turn caused Trip to go yell at you in the mess hall. After I found out about it from the Captain I went to go and tell him to keep out of my problems, only to end up crying as he told me he saw the whole little 'scene' between us. Do you understand now? Or would you like me to make it even easier for you?" her anger was now clearly visible.

Malcolm stared at her in amazement, as it really was his fault. He saw all the anger and hurt in her eyes. But why would she be hurt in the first place unless she…

"Karyn… I-I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you."

Karyn's eyes softened and she gave a little smile.  
"I know, and I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. Guess I kept it all bottled up for so long that it all had to come out sometime."

"But why would you feel hurt when I said what I did. Surely you must have known I was just angry and didn't mean it."

"Hey I lost some of my memory remember and only got bits of it back."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Malcolm asked wondering if what he thought earlier was correct.

Karyn went a little pink at the question.  
"Why were you annoyed that I didn't show up anyway?" remembering a conversation they had with the captain the night before she left _Enterprise._

It was now Malcolm's turn to go a little red.  
"Karyn…" he hesitated a little then continued his face getting redder with every word he said. "I… think you're a really nice person and… I… well I…"

Karyn smiled she knew what he trying to say.  
"It's okay, I know…" putting her hand on his shoulder. "I feel the same."

Malcolm smiled at her and Karyn rested her head on his shoulder.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/   
(_Enterprise_)

"Captain we're approaching the system." Travis informed.

"Drop to impulse. Polarise the hull plating and bring weapons online." Archer said, "This time I want to be ready."

As _Enterprise_ entered the system everyone kept up his or her guard knowing that the alien ship could attack at any moment.

"Hoshi, see if you can get hold of T'Pol."

"Sir." said ensign Behenna who was filling in at tactical during Reeds absence. "I have the enemy vessel coming in from port side, weapons fully charged and shields up."

"Target their weapons with everything we got." Was Archer's command.

"Aye sir." Replied Behenna.

Suddenly the ship rocked fiercely almost throwing Archer out his chair.

"Aft hull plating down to 80%." yells Behenna.

_Enterprise_ then fired its phase cannon at the ship followed by some torpedoes. They hardly seamed to do any damage to the opposing ship.

The alien ship came around for another shot and Travis managed to move just before sparks flew from the helm and he yelled "Sir our starboard thruster is off-line."

"Aft plating is down to 50%," yells Behenna.

_Enterprise_ fires its cannons again at the alien ships weapons.

Lieutenant Armstrong who was covering for T'Pol says, "Enemy shields down to 25%."

"Fire the torpedoes on a wide spread," says Archer.

_Enterprise_ fired three torpedoes. The first two crashed into the shields the third penetrated and disabled their weapons

"Their weapons are disabled they're retreating Captain," said Behenna.

"Continue to the planet." Archer ordered.

"Sir I've managed to contact the Sub-Commander." Hoshi reported after the alien ship had fled.

"Good work Hoshi. Put her through."

Hoshi pushed a few buttons then gave a nod of her head.

"Are you okay?" Archer asked.

"Fine but Lieutenant Kelly was injured in the crash, she has also been shot in the leg by one of the aliens."

"It isn't her week is it." Travis commented.

"We'll be in orbit in a few minutes." Archer said.

"We'll be ready." The conversation ended.

"Have Phlox meet me in the launch bay." He said to Hoshi walking towards the turbolift.

On his way to the launch bay he ran into Trip.

"Cap'n let me go with ya." He pleaded.

"Sorry Trip not this time." Then seeing the worry on his friend's face he added "Don't worry I'll bring her back."

Trip gave a nod and Archer walked into the launch bay.

"All ready Doctor." He asked seeing Phlox standing there waiting for him.

"Yes Captain."

"Then let's get going."

As they left _Enterprise_ Phlox asked   
"How bad is Lieutenant Kelly's condition?"

"According to T'Pol she was injured when the shuttle crashed but she didn't say how. She also mentioned that Karyn was shot in the leg." Archer answered.

"I see."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
(On the planet)

"The Captain is on his way." T'Pol said, walking back in to see Malcolm and Karyn in each other's arms.

Karyn smiled.  
"I'll be glad to get back to _Enterprise_."

"I see that you have both told each other." T'Pol said.

"You knew?" Karyn asked slightly amazed and embarrassed as she sat up.

"Yes although it appears that your marriage to the Captain is over."

Karyn laughed and Malcolm chuckled. Then a voice was heard saying, "Who's married to me?" everyone looked and saw the captain with Phlox standing at the entrance to the cave

"Lieutenant Kelly." T'Pol stated.

Archer looked at Karyn with a confused look on his face.

"I'll explain later." She replied.

"Well Lieutenant let's take a look at those injuries shall we?" Phlox said walking over to her.

While Karyn was being seen to Malcolm got up and went over to Archer. /-Might as well get this over with.-/ he thought.  
"Captain I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders." He began.

"We'll talk about this later Malcolm." Archer replied a stern undertone in his voice "Doctor."

"She'll be fine until we get back to the ship." Phlox replied.

"Good then let's get back to the shuttlepod." He said, walking out of the cave, with T'Pol right behind him.

"Captain." T'Pol said once they were out of the cave. "If it were not for Lieutenant Reed Lieutenant Kelly would be dead by now."

Archer stopped and looked at T'Pol.  
"Are you asking me to go easy on him?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I am merely stating that if the Lieutenant had not intervened when he did then Lieutenant Kelly would indeed be dead."

"I'll keep that in mind." Archer stated, and continued walking again.

The journey back to _Enterprise_ was a quiet one and although Karyn said that she would be glad to go back to the ship she was worried what to do about the current situation with Trip.


End file.
